Fire Fades and Returnth
by grayfox11738
Summary: I was nothing but a tool. For the longest of time during my journey I didn't know or understand this until I saw the truth. The truth that led the world to its Fated End and Promised Beginning. My role was fulfilled for as long as there was balance in this world. Balance though, like fire, will eventually fade. Dark souls x Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fire Fades

"Ashen one, doesth thou hereth my voice still?"

I did hear the words of the Fire Keeper. The same Keeper who served me as the next Heir to Fire and bestowed eyes takes to me. The same Fire Keeper who assisted me with ending this pitiless cycle of rebirth and rekindling of the First Flame. My journey through Lothric was enough to show me just where this tired world was headed if I decided to link the fire like many heirs before me have. This world was akin to that of the Painted World of Ariandel. My world is rotting in the core must like that painting but because of fire not the lack of it. I've faced gods, destroyed dragons, slayed the Lords of Cinder placing me as the last, and left the world without a throne. No lord of Hollows will rise for I stand now in the darkness as a Dark Lord. I have caused the fires to fade with only my ember smoldering my body as one of Unkindled Ash is prone to hold.

I didn't answer the fire keeper for there was no need for words. What's done cannot be undone. The cycle is broken, and the Age of Fire has finally come to an end. A new age of darkness, the rise of the abyss, and the time for man to replace the will of the very gods that brought about the end of the Age of Ancients is about to begin. It was time for the darksign to be cured from the bodies of man. I know that chaos, confusion, and desperation will rise in this coming age of darkness, but I saw that it wasn't too different from the constant repeating cycles of the Age of Fire. That twisted re-enactment of the Linking of the Fire.

I clenched my sword in hand before sheathing it on my back. The icy haze surrounding its blade flickered and swirled around me as I sheath the blade next to the other. I placed my shield on my back as well and walked towards the glowing essences of the Fire Keeper. Even now I can sense her but for how long I can only guess.

"Ashen one," she called out and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, there art thee."

I nodded my head and placed my hand on top of hers. I couldn't see her hand, but I could make out the embers, the remnants of the First Flame, sinking within her folds of her hands. The same that carried the First Flame and allowed it to flicker out of existence just as it was meant to so long ago. I've heard the story of undead that linked the fire before me along with gods or their offspring. I'm tired of this life and the world is tired of this trend. It's free but now I'm left uncertain of what to do now. I can feel my body becoming heavy. The fire is what sustained my life and consciousness and that fire is gone. I arose from my ashen sarcophagus with the toll of the bell like many others. The bell that tolls only when the fire is endanger of fading. My purpose was circumvented like the lords and gods wished by my choice. What I saw in The Ringed City of Londor and the descendants of the Dark Soul paved the way for my betrayal of Fire. The gods betrayed us out of fear and took control of us.

This is the end of Fire and my body is becoming sluggish. I felt my legs give out as the life within me began to fade.

"Ashen one, milord please rest. Thou haft deserve'th such." The heavenly voice of the Fire Keeper soothed my ears and helped me to allow the abyss to take hold of me. Even the dark sign on my armor is fading away with the end of the fire and the fall of darkness. My ember… it persists as my role as Heir to Fire permits but for how long? These thoughts meant nothing for it was my time to finally rest. To probably die once and for all like most hollow and undead desired. I felt the warmth of the Fire Keeper's hands on my shoulders as I drifted away into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: And so begins my Dark Souls 3 crossover story begins alongside that of my BloodbornexRWBY crossover. This one will have strange for me to write much like the Bloodborne one. Trying out different characters and perspectives outside of that of First person will be weird for me but I have confidence that this will come together well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ash Seekth Embers

I felt it… The fire of life coming alive within my body once more. I hear it… the bell is tolling in my ear once more but that's not possible. The bell no longer tolls for there is no bell. The fire within me can no longer reawaken for the fires have faded. Regardless I felt myself awakening once more from my eternal slumber. I felt almost akin to when I awoke the first time the bell tolled, or rather the first time I can remember. I do not know how I became ash in the first place and subjugated to the life under the God's little game. I can't remember if I had a life before the fires consumed me. If I had a family. If I had a life.

I clenched my fists and pulled my head upwards to look around for something and found the darkness to be smothering me. The abyss has taken hold of my surroundings in a way that nothing can be seen around me. I held up my hand and found that even my own ember has burnt out. The one I know I had once I fell into this slumber. Though fire is in my body once more if I'm awake and capable of free movement. I felt around the darkness for something and felt stone and dust below me. This isn't the Kiln of the First Flame then. That's what I last remember… The Fire Keeper!

I looked around frantically for her and saw nothing. I couldn't see my own hand before with this darkness surrounding me. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief once I felt her in the area. She's here with me still but still and almost unmoving. She must have rested like I have and has yet to wake up. I felt my legs in time, though I don't know how much time. This darkness reminds me of the same from the dark Firelink Shrine. The Shrine where time itself stopped without the light to fill it. Maybe this is the same instance. We are in a place devoid of light, devoid of fire, and so devoid of time. Perhaps we are even in another world entirely.

I felt my arms and then the warmth in my eyes. The fire is beginning to seethe within me. Once I felt I had the fire to I climbed up slowly to my feet. My back was against something, a wall of sort, which I used to climb up to my shaking feet. I pushed against the wall and stumbled forward. Questions filled my mind. Why am I awake? How can the fire within me resurface? What has happened to the world? Is the world encased by this very same darkness? Did we bring the time before the Age of Fire back with our actions? That can't be it from what I've witnessed from other worlds I've invaded as well as was called to. That Age is never to return same with the age of fire. The worlds of the Fire Keeper filled my head next. One day embers, remnants of the first flame, will fly through the darkness of the world. The fire has faded but light has not if what she told me is true. I need to make sure but first… Where am I?

I reached down to my belt and pulled my pyromancy flame off my belt right where I left it and slipped it in the center of my left hand. The core in the center remained black for a moment. I thought that maybe fire has truly left this world until fire came alive in my hand and danced in my palm. Yes, I have missed my fire just as much as it missed me. I rose my hand up and allowed light to push back the darkness around me. I looked down to the dark stone and the familiar scratched below and brushed my hand against them. I followed them to the center of the chamber and found it before me. The coiled sword right where I stabbed it in the fire pit to light the bonfire of Firelink Shrine. Strange, last I remember I was in Kiln of the First Flame so how I get here?

I leaned down to the bonfire and found the fire to be dead and let my head dropped a bit. I closed my eyes until I heard something. I heard a crackle before me and opened my eyes. The bonfire… it's responding to my presence it seems. This sort of reminds me of when I was in before Father Ariandel and the fire within his vessel. It responded to my presence as well just like this fire pit, but the small little ember within it wouldn't be enough to turn into a flame. And with the flame in my hands now I don't think I can make this work on this bonfire. I don't have the First Flame's fire with me like before and this fire in my hands is more akin to the sort I faced in the Ringed City. It's darker than before and the red and orange of the original flame is gone. Even the Chaos fire doesn't seem to flicker within my flame anymore.

I didn't dwell too much on this fire and thought on how to light the fire like I have before. I need something to enhance my body maybe. I might have a tool to help me do that though. I looked down to my pouch and reached inside and pulled it out. I held it up and smiled. An ember. One that still is burning and hanging on to her fire at this moment in my hands and it shows with the small illumination and smoldering coals within. I squeezed and cracked the ember as I've done once or twice when I felt the need to use my Lord of Cinder vitality. This is one of those times like when I faced the Nameless King and his Stormdrake or when I faced my senior Gael for the last time. The ember broke and the fire behind it spread beneath my armor. I felt warmth encase my entire body. I felt alive again.

I turned towards the coiled sword and grabbed the hilt and felt the embers beginning to grow but quickly began to die back down. I thought that maybe I can't do this with what I have now for a moment. Or maybe I need to do more. I pulled the Coiled Sword out of the pit until fire encased it. Then I stabbed it straight down and watched the fires beginning to grow, but this fire wasn't red or orange but black like the one in my hand. The dark flames though carried essence of the first flame, small little flickers, for I'm ash and came from such despite being human and undead as well. I watched as the fire spread and my body grew weak for a moment. I continued on despite the pain and how weak it made me feel and watched as the fire blasted out and pushed back the darkness. Then the fire spread along the ground and falls throughout the Firelink Shrine and lit up the braziers around me. Light was returning to the shrine though this light was made from fire but not the first. This was my fire and these are my embers. I felt weak and exhausted from relighting the fires once more but more importantly the darkness… it was pushed back. Time must be returning to the Firelink Shrine because I witnessed stone dropping from the ceiling and from midair. If time stopped then I suppose so did the force that allowed things to fall. I still a bit shocked I could do it. I guess I'm not the Heir to Fire for nothing.

"Ashen One," I heard behind me much like I did long ago when I lite the fire the first time. I stood up from my bonfire with a bone shard in hand. I kept two of them and dropped one into the fire. The darkened fire crackled and devoured the bone greedily but became more lively. I turned back and faced the Fire Keeper and couldn't help but smile. I could see some of the fire I used to bring light back to the shrine embracing her much like the ember did for me. But that fire faded away as it nothing had happened. I bowed the Fire Keeper and she returned the gesturer with a faint smile on her lips. She walked to the fire and I watched as she did so. She waved a hand over the dark flame and stared at it transfixed by its existence. I didn't expect this either but I'm happy we have some light in this… place.

The Firelink Shrine is so dim and quiet. I wonder what happened to my friends from before. I looked around and noticed that the chair the shrine maiden rested in to be empty with a single box left in her passing. I walked down towards the forge and found the anvil that Andre would use to be gone as well as him. I placed my hand on the many tools he must have left behind once he left the shrine. I looked down to my right to where my teachers rested to the same. Most of their effects are gone with only a scroll below between two rocks. I walked down to the scroll and took it in hand before opening it.

I couldn't understand the coding that well and the words are jumbled on top of this. I sighed and shook my head. Even in the afterlife or their undead life those two seek to test and train me. Like any good pupil I will break this code and learn its secrets.

I thought of Irina and walked down the hall past the grey crystals that lite up the way to find her gone. Of course she's not here. She became a Fire Keeper as well, so she wouldn't stay here. She moved to the tower but occasionally would find her way back her to speak to me. Though, with the First Flame gone I caused her to lose her new-found status as well. In the end I couldn't keep my promise to protect her and keep her full of purpose. I found a book and a chime on the small stand I built for her to sit on. The one we shared when she would read to me to help me with my… hollowfication. Maybe she's still alive trying to find her way. Or maybe she's gone and passed on much like that old pyromancer. I miss her stories more than anything and pat the spot she sat one. It was still warm and why not. Time stopped here after all.

I walked away from the stand and made my way to where that old thief Greirat would be and found it empty with nothing to show… no, I spotted a small ring on his mat and picked it up. I looked at the ring before slipping it on my finger. I felt a bit lighter and I felt like I could run for hours without stopping. I knew the old thief would find this ring. I wonder how long it took him. I wonder how many times my friends visited this tomb of mine before they just stopped and moved on.

I looked down the hall behind me and made my way down the hall to where the Yoel would rest and then his successor. The same that wished for me to become the Lord of Hollows. It took some time, but I got her to see a different path away from that of embracing the abyss through hollowfication. While I don't fear the darkness, I know that if left under the false rule of a lord the darkness would become shadow. Shadow would cover the land and devour all. I found nothing to show for our time together, but I expected this. I wouldn't want anything from her and she wouldn't want anything from me. Our memories will suffice more than anything.

I walked back out and happened upon a small star in the distance close to Andre's forge. I walked to it and saw a ring. I leaned over and picked it up before dropping down to a knee when I saw it. The ring that I gave Karla. This ring… it was meant to be one for engagement. She would always flirt with me, tell me to bring her things, and admittedly very beautiful with good birthing hips from what I saw. Then I remembered when I gave her two tomes then she demanded I bring her something better, so I brought her this ring. I believe she's still alive. I can feel it somewhere within me that she's still out there and maybe eager to burn me alive for going into the slumber I did. She's that stubborn and clingy. Must have been so long ago.

I rubbed the ring between my fingers before placing it on my hand as well. I felt my inner fire bolster and my pyromancy flame's light grow.

I climbed up to my feet and looked around the shrine. It's so empty and quiet now. It's really a shame.

"Ashen one," I heard from above and spotted the Fire Keeper looking down upon me. "Thou should no wither. They never forgot thee and cared like thy does'th them." Her word rang truth and brought forth a feeling of solemn acceptance. My companions and teachers are all gone, and we are alone in this shrine with light once more. Alone with time. I squat down in a small prayer and recited one of the many miracles I was taught for my fellow inhabitants of the shrine. I hope wherever they are or wherever they went they have found purpose, prosperity, and peace. I climbed back up to my feet and nodded up to the Fire Keeper to show that I'm finished.

"Ashen one, I wish to seeth the w'rld we has't created."

I thought on her wish and nodded. I too am curious of the world we created. A world where the First Flame no longer lives, but the fire of humanity burns hot. I'm curious to see what gods have persisted through the change of Era and which haven't. I wondered if dragons have returned as they began during my journey through abyssal magic and rot. We have to find a way out of this tomb of ours first though. It's been enclosed, probably for a very long time. It might even be like the one that I visited with the same instances. We might be buried alive and encased in rock beneath a mountain, stuck in time without light, and guarded by a mad dragon. It's all a possibility.

"I believe'th I might hath found our way." The fire keeper beckoned me, and I quickly climbed up the stairs and followed behind her. I picked up the box the shrine maiden left and opened it on the way. Inside was a leather or scale pack of sort that looked to be oddly filled with something just from how rounded it is. I picked it up and dropped the box next to the bonfire. Strangely it felt a bit too light as if the only weight came from the fabric and not what was inside. I unbuttoned the bag open and reached inside until my shoulder followed then pulled out my hand. A bottomless bag. They… they made this for me.

I can see the brand of Blacksmith Andre and his giant hammer on the single strap with a forged metal buckle that will never break.

Greirat as well left his mark just from the many multi-color dragon and drake scales he must have pilfered to make this possible. His Thrall hat is a design on top.

A dark residue resides within the stitching that I recognized as Yuria's handy work. This way if it tears, and in any way, time will reverse causing the pack to stitch itself back together. Londor's sorceries truly confound me.

I can see a small Fire of Protection stitched under the flap which faintly shined with my touch. Irina had to have blessed this to prevent misfortune to befall me.

My master Cornyx made this resistant towards fire. My ember as well as my flame has no effect on this bag and just to test it I touched a wall and watched it burn. My master entuned the fire though a gem to the scales I think to make my pyromancy more powerful as well once I put this one.

I know the sorcery of Orbeck anywhere. He's the only one I can think of that can make this pack bottomless and he even placed his seal on the upper portion for all to see just so they know who it was that made this possible. I will miss that man deeply despite his sharp tongue at times. Added a scroll loop as well which was the perfect placed for the scroll they left me.

Karla of course had to place her mark and her own blend of magic upon this as well. I could feel it the moment I laid it my hands; the cold warmth of the darkness that emanates from it. It's embroidered into the fabric in a spell that will return this to me if it's ever taken or lost. I can see the sigils now through the scales. This is her handy work. Even my ring responded to the pack in my hands.

Lastly, the shrine handmaiden was the one that put it all together. She was the lead creator of this and I can see it from the handiwork and how well everything stitched so well together. I reached within the back and remembered my helmet I left before I faced the Soul of Cinder to end it all. I felt something touch my fingers and pinched them together. I pulled out my helmet and slipped it on over my head smoothly. They even placed all my effects into this bag. I'm sure my box in the back is empty but I doubt it. Even if its not best I leave it as is.

This was one final gift from all of them before they left Firelink Shrine and before it became our tomb. They placed a piece of themselves into this and it showed. I smiled at this and looped the bag around my shoulder to rest on my back.

"Art thou ready Ashen One?" I nodded and followed after the Fire Keeper who waited for me to finish. We walked past the entrance that would lead us to the undead cemetery to see it caved in and sealed. I followed the Fire Keeper up to where the tower would be. The entrance was closed by rock on all sides, but I noticed a difference in the air quality here. After spending days in the Great Swamp I can tell the difference in the slightest change in air quality and it's richer here than before. I rose my hand up and allowed the fire to show over the walls. I could feel my fire flowing towards a wall and turned towards it.

"Ashen One, the fire thoust contains, what is it?" I looked down to the fire in my hand as it burned dark and resolute. The ember of my body is different as well now that I look at it. It isn't as bright or bold as before and I can feel it fading a bit. My ember of the First Flame doesn't seem to be holding on well with my new flame. I feel drained as well like never before on top of this. "Is thou well milord? Thou feel a bit bushed," she said next and I didn't have an answer to that.

I felt tired and the fire below came to mind. I felt like I was feeding it before with my soul or maybe my strength akin to what I heard about the First Flame. I took the souls of the Lords of Cinder, the Dark Soul of man, and even that of demons and gods alike. Those souls along with my own were meant to feed the First Flame but I refused instead. Maybe I lost a bit of my souls when I rekindled the Shrine bonfire with that Black Flame. I linked the Black Flame to the Firelink Shrine. I thought back to the first Ash of the Painted World of Ariandel, Sister Friede. How when I showed her flame like me she became encased in it. Then I remembered when Father Ariandel fell to my blade how the dark soul manifested as fire within her. Maybe it's the same instance for me. The fire faded that I'm supposed to host leading to only one left for me to call upon.

"And what is this fire? It's calm… and cold." The Fire Keeper walked up to the fire in my hands and placed her hands around it with her eyes closed I believe. She still wears her crown to hide her eyes away from me even though I know she can see perfectly fine despite how dull and grey they appear.

"The Black Flame of Humanity," The Fire Keeper whispered. Her tone made my shiver same with what she just said. The Black Flame that Sister Friede wielded against me. The same that could burn away the church with ease and burned me to cinders once or twice. Most of my deaths are just that and barely register in my mind but the two from that black flame have scarred me for a long time. It marked me because that fire appeared to be the power of an heir that overcame the Fire Flame. An Heir that turned her back to use the fire within over the one gods forced to persist. That fire has branded me out of all my foes and now its in my hands.

"Ashen one, thy body has burned away thy sovereignless souls." That's what I figured. I knew that I lost something from forcing fire and light into this shrine. A shrine that wasn't meant to hold this fire and yet I as the sole Heir to Fire forced it with a cost. It seems I've lost my souls. I feel drained but not weakened though. Maybe I just need more souls to take nourishment in. That's going to be more motivation to get out of here and see the world.

"Doesth thou feel thine soul?" The Fire Keeper placed her hand on my chest and I felt a warmth within. "It's cold and peaceful." As she said this the ember of the First Flame faded away with only a smoldering essence of fire shown on my arms. A partial Ember? Never thought that was possible along with lighting the bonfire with a different flame. My soul is cold and Peaceful. I can believe that and I do feel fulfilled. I miss my friends but I'm relieved the world persisted to live.

I rose my hand up to hers and gently pried it from my chest armor. The Ring on my chest has come alive once more but it's white instead of red like the darksign. Now that I think of it I wondered if I was still undead. I reached up and placed my hand on the area on the back of my back to the left of my spine for the sign and grit my teeth once I felt it. I'm still cursed with undeath it seems, but my dark sigils have long been healed. I smiled ironically though at the cost in souls the Fire Keeper forced me to pay to lift me of them. I believe she was chastening me for taking the easier road that time, and I surely learned the lesson on why not to be lazy like before. I won't hollow unless I fall to darkness, I hope.

I walked past the Fire keeper and placed my hand on the wall my fire drew me to. I brushed my hand against it before pushing it back and breaking the illusion that holds it. As the illusion broke I could see a large cavern before me with light shown from above. "Ah, light does'th exist still," the Fire Keeper worded with relief at this, and even I let out a breath of reprieve as well. The world isn't shrouded in darkness and light still exists to keep the world balanced.

But I've awoken for a reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: They Accept their Banished Fate

Walls of illusion like the one I broke through don't last long; maybe a couple hundred years depending on what lies behind it. I mused on the chance that someone came and replaced the illusion throughout the ages but crushed that. Illusions can last for ages like the one from the Forsaken Fire Link Shrine. It lasted for an entire cycle and possibly much more. If someone did repair this illusion with the shift of the land only two came to mind. Both of them are stubborn enough to persist with the change of times.

I left the possibilities in mind as I stepped through the hole over and rocks and looked around with my hand on the hilt of my sword. I scanned the area first before placing my hand inside the hole to signal that it was clear. The Fire Keeper took my hand in hers and I assisted her through the hole and over the small obstacles before us. She gripped the fabric of her robe and pulled it up so not to step on it as she climbed through. "Thank thee Ashen One." I nodded and helped her past the rocks so she could look around. I pulled my Cleric's Candlestick from my side in my left hand and focused on my sorceries to create an illusion once more to keep the shrine a secret. This is my tomb and my home. This has the remnants of my friends and the hieroglyphics of a time long past within best left forgotten. I can only imagine the miracles or sorceries my tale or the tale of the many Lords before could spawn. I'd rather it remain just a thought than reality.

"Ashen One," the Fire Keeper called me once I finished with my wall. I turned my back to the illusion and the second I placed on top of that with a small weapon between the two walls for anyone curious enough to hit the wall. They'll get a common broadsword from my pouch more than anything. I dropped down from the stones and felt my greaves rattle a bit from the weight of my form. My ringed knight cuirass fit well on my body and surprisingly allowed me to be nimble enough to escape most life-threatening blows. My black knight gauntlets allowed me to hold back anything that charged me same with my black knight greaves which gripped the ground whether it been mud, muck, ice, or tile. My helm though is that of the Cathedral of the Deep knights. It fit best and has been darkened by the Old Demon King when I faced him. I've been told my form can be frightening. I liked that.

"How wouldst we climb up?" The Fire Keeper looked upward to the opening above, but I noticed a path just a few stories up instead. I could climb it to see where it leads, but I refuse to leave the Fire Keeper alone here. Anything could be lurking in the darkness. I looked around a bit though and remembered that the tower should be hear in this cavern now that I think of it. All I see is rock and stone. I wandered around and visually looked around to see the tower go. I found a stone block in the middle of the light though. I picked it up and noticed a small word written on it. It's a stone from the tower at that but from the top and not that bottom. The passage away about is in the same position if I had climbed the tower stairs and to then where that annoyance Patches betrayed me, for the second time, and for the last time. I looked down to the stone and the word and smiled.

"Free," the Fire Keeper announced to me but oddly she wasn't near me. She was still in place and yet said the word on top of the stone perfectly. It's almost as if she knew what was written on top, and why wouldn't she? I'm sure my companions came and went to check up on my body for a time. I can tell just from the markings on the walls that weren't there before. Our stories are etched into the walls and I wasn't awake to do it. Mostly each story I saw was etched by a different hand. That means the Fire Keeper didn't draw them. Those markings would have taken years as well so I can only assume that for a time the Firelink Shrine was active while I slept but like I suspected my friends left to live their lives away from this place. I don't fault them on their decision for I would have done the same and much sooner than them. I wouldn't have wanted my story to survive the ages and I'd rather be forgotten. I'm destroyed the known world and that's not something to parade or yell to the heavens with pride.

I sat the stone back down where I found it. I don't recognize the penmanship at all but I know that this message is for me. I suppose I am free in a way but not completely. I'm still a slave to Fate it seems or else I'd suffer an eternal rest until the end of time. I heard a bell in my ear when I woke up as well. It came from somewhere and the Unkindled only rise when the bell tolls which marks the Fading of the Fire. The fire is gone… or is it. Maybe a different fire is in danger of fading. I shook my head of these thoughts for now and walked away from the stone.

I walked up to the wall with the opening and pointed up. "Thou wish to go up there," she said and found the passage above I was pointing at. Then I pointed to my back. She starred at it for a time before nodded and walking towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed herself tight on my back so not to fall. When I felt she was on well enough I grabbed the first grip and stamped my foot forcibly into the stone. I repeated this until I climbed up to the top of the ridge. I pulled us both up over the top and stood up fully then twisted around. The Fire Keeper dropped down from my back and brushed herself off. Ash and dust beat off her robes.

I faced towards the passage and rose my chime in my right hand to cast a miracle. I brought the chime to my chest and then lifted it up while reciting the story of light audibly. I watched light push away the dark to reveal a stone walkway like I first assumed. This was the tower walkway but where will it lead? I placed the chime away and held my hand on the hilt of the Sunlight Straight Sword on my back first but released it in favor of my other one instead. While I like much lighter and smaller weaponry my large one has served me considerably well in dark places. I rose my pyromancer flame up and walked through the passage with the Fire Keeper close behind me. All those instances in close proximities and dark areas left me both cautious and paranoid of what might be lurking in the shadows of my light. I won't take any chances.

"Ashen one, doesth thou believe the world grew anew?" If I know humanity and anything with a dark soul then the answer is yes. No matter the instances, the challenge, or the trial I adapted and overcame each one through mind breaking trial and error. I know if I, Ash that didn't even deserve to be labeled cinder, could overcome adversity and succeed while others couldn't any human can. Even if the curse was lifted for all of man other than myself, can die permanently, and suffer lose like never before I know they will band together to survive. That's human nature after all.

"I suppose'd matters not. We shalt see."

I nodded again and drew my sword when I heard something in the distance. This is strange because I'm confident on the fact that we've long past the tower. In fact we turned left once we hit a couple dead ends leading more towards the sarcophagi of the graveyard if they still exist to this day. The shrine is completely entrapped by stone. By the gods how many years past since I walked the land? As we approached the voices I rose my hand to signal for the Fire Keeper to stop and slowly made my way towards the sound. As I drew closer the sound turned out to be voices, voices that are chanting I assumed by the repetition of the verse.

"I can't understand them," the Fire Keeper whispered in my ear as I made my way towards the voices. It's true that the language they speak is strange to me. It's unlike any one language I've heard during my journey or read in the books of the Great Archives. I dropped down to all fours and crawled up towards the light at the end of the tunnel and stopped at the edge of a fall to look below at who or what was chanting. It sounded sinister and the magic just as bad. I looked down to a couple women below us all around a fire. A purple, then green, then red, and finally blue cycling fire with four women surrounding it. Their hands are extended out and they are chanting something with markings branded in the stone. I could see sarcophagi that surrounded the edges of this chamber that looked much like the ones most Unkindled wake out of. Around these women that chanted, sitting on the sarcophagi, are fourteen other women all conversing and talking amongst one another. Some are dancing and others are watching silently.

What caught the most of my attention is the fact that the bonfire they are using is oddly familiar to me same with the arena its in the middle of. I blinked a couple times until a memory of a figure appeared in the center. A figure with a coiled sword trapping his body in place awaiting the next ash to judge. Iudex Gundyr kneeled down at the spot, and it's the same with Champion Gundyr when I discovered the fallen Judge in the Forsake Shrine. They are using the bonfire that his soul created once he fell to my spells and blade. How can they use the bonfire of the shrine? Can I take it back from them? Should I kill them all for desiccating this place with their foul magic?

I frowned and crawled back to contemplate what I've come across of and my next course of action.

"Ashen One, what doesth thou think?"

I wasn't sure what to think. Those are humans that's for sure but the sorcery they are using isn't normal. It's something akin to witchcraft that much I can see, but it's strange to me. By the way they manifest the power of their souls is alike that of how I and many others have in my age. It appears to be much more inconsistent now if that's what they are doing. I've seen visions of witches and their sorcery, but it's concentrated and disastrous if even one of them lost focus. Maybe they are using the bonfire as a focus instead. If it can be used to link the many fires around Lothric together then it can do so much more than that. I'll have to investigate this a bit more.

I watched them for a bit longer until the fire turned red and orange and the chanting the stopped. The four leaders spoke to the rest of the witches around that all wore different and strange mixtures of clothing. One dressed like an animal almost and another like a jester. One reminded me of the Dancer and one was a child by the looks of it. One man was with them that wasn't a witch and appeared to be a swordsman. Before long they all disbanded and one by one walked to the only passageway out leaving the young witch and the human and only male left.

"Milord Ashen one," the Fire Keeper spoke, and I rose my hand to quiet her. "He knows milord." I looked back to her in shock then back to man that is looking my direction. He said something to the young girl with him and she ran away from him next to one of the passageway entrances. He held up a case of swords and walked to the center of the chamber next to the bonfire that was put out and waited for me. He does know meaning that this man is special if he can sense me while the witches couldn't. I thought I hid my presence, but it seems I need more work to stay obscure. I know a challenge when I see one and climbed up to my feet to reveal myself. The young witch gasped and looked ready to run away but the man stood firm to defend her.

Honorable.

I pulled my sword from my back and sent it sailing out towards the man. He remained still as the sword stabbed into the stone before him. I presented the Fire Keeper my hand which she took and allowed me to pick her up. I stepped off the edge and dropped down as gently as possible before letting her down to her feet. I walked towards the man and stopped before him. I reached for my great sword and readied my flame, which is begging to be used in battle once more

The man spoke but I couldn't understand his bizarre language. I shook my head and pointed to my ears. He appeared confused for a moment before narrowing his eyes. He broke his stance as he looked at the Fire Keeper and released the hold on his sword. It appears he didn't want to fight and I'm not eager to do battle with the Fire Keeper this close. I released my sword as well and broke my stance after he did. He spoke again and again I couldn't understand him.

"Forgive my Lord," the Fire Keeper spoke on my behalf before bowing politely before the strangely dressed man. He appeared to be a simple vagabond more than anything with a case of swords at his side. I wondered why but couldn't judged. I carried my fair share of assorted weaponry as well. "He speaks little, and we can't understand thee."

The man tilted his head a bit at the Fire Keepers words before looking back at the witch girl. He called to her in what sounded like Angela to me and the girl ran up while repeatedly yelling out Mifune. I can assume this man's is name Mifune and the little witch Angela. A good name for a witch if you asked me. This Mifune spoke to Angela at his side then pointed at the Fire Keeper. The girl hid behind the man until he spoke again. She creeped from behind the man and I moved out of the way for this Angela to speak. I didn't expect much from this child and crossed my arms impatiently.

"G-good D-Day my lady," the witch spoke and my jaw dropped. She knows our language.

The Fire Keeper didn't show it, but she was just as surprised as me at this revelation. "Good day young witch. Doesth thou know the way out? We wish to see light."

Angela nodded swiftly and spoke to Mifune who rose a brow at what he was told. This Mifune sighed and waved for me to follow him. I looked back at the Fire Keeper. "It is fine Ashen one. They shalt lead us out." I clicked my teeth at this then shrugged. If they try anything I'd take care of it that's for sure. I stalked behind Mifune as he led us through the chamber but stopped at the bonfire. I presented my hands to the coals and closed my eyes like before to link the fire. The fire within didn't heed my call. The bonfire has been contaminated by those witches and forced to use magic it wasn't meant for, for too long. I can't link it, but I felt some magic still in the embers. I leaned down before it and looked within the fire. I felt a compulsion to reach within and I did. I felt a searing warmth coarse through my fingers. I winced at the heat. I think my time entombed has made me a bit more susceptible towards fire. I suddenly felt it. I felt the fire The was spread out throughout the land. So many dormant bonfires reside within this world still. So many I can and cannot link to my home of Firelink Shrine. I could find these bonfires if I wished to and link them once more. It could save time in the long run.

I gripped something within the coals that was solid and pulled it out to reveal a bone of sorts. I held it up before pocketing it and followed quickly behind Mifune.

The Fire Keeper spoke to the young witch. The witch was full of questions as well as answers it seems.

"My lady, you are dressed as a witch of old like from mother's tome. Is he your knight? I read that all witches of primordial fire had a knight that served to protect them," the small witch spoke our words quite well for one so young. Even better than most adults I knew. Her words caught my attention same with the Fire Keeper's. Primordial fire meaning that time has truly past since we last walked through the light. Those dressed as the Fire Keeper are seen as witches of the fire, which is admittedly close to their role. The main reason why they have a "knight" to protect or resurrect them is because we undead can't quickly grow stronger without them. We can grow with the souls we take but a Fire Keeper can calm the souls and infuse them to our bodies. What would take years only takes them moments.

"If what thou says is truth then much time must've passed. Tell me, hast light faded from the world?" The Fire Keeper asked, and the little witch stood confused. "I don't know what you mean. I mean we have day time and sunlight and fire and lamps and other things to make light. I can make a large one. Wanna see?" the girl asked excitedly, and the Fire Keeper nodded. Angela said a couple words and I watched her carefully at her magic. She said a couple words, words that sounded like a repeat of the first two, but more importantly she didn't use our words or a tale. She rose a small little broom that must be her catalyst and light blinded me for a moment. The helm helped shield me from most of it but still it hurt.

When the light dimmed down was remained was a small ball of light that could fit in the palm of her hand. A strong cast but weakened aftereffect. I'll blame her youth for now on this matter. "Quite impressive," the fire keeper clapped her hands and I rolled my eyes. Impressive is seeing a wall of fire overcome that of a demon's. Impressive casting a miracle with enough light that can kill a Darkwraith in an instant. Impressive is casting a spell and falling off a castle after being shredded out of a dragon's maul and surviving said fall. That was minuscule at best. But… to see such a pure and up-and-coming witch did warm a bit if my cold soul. I'm thankful to see that humans, light, and magic still exist. It made our betrayal and our burden worth it.

To think that "We" are relics of the past age. I never thought I'd survive that long, but I did.

"There's the exit my Lady," Angela pointed out at the entrance or rather our exit and light shined brightly and invitingly. It beckoned us forward to embrace it and I'm eager to. We've been in darkness for too long. It's time to embrace the light once more.

As we broke though the opening the warmth of the light washed over me. Despite the armor I wore I can still feel the comforting heat coming off the light from the large star in the sky. The sun is truly here. In the Kiln of the First Flame the dark sign eclipse the sun of that world, and now I can see that… the sun has a face? It has a face that comes with eyes, a mouth, teeth, and is moving strangely enough.

"Thou sun, tis strange," The Fire Keeper spoke plainly as she looked up to it.

"That's how it's always been Milady," the young witch quipped, and I know that not true. The sun can't be that way unless something is causing it to appear that way. This was truly strange and at the same time suspicious. No matter the change of era the stars in the sky never changed. They'd waver or die out but never change in such a way to appear alive.

I pulled my Cleric's Candlestick and pointed it up towards the sun. I rose my hand over towards my shoulder and closed my eyes as I reached for the depths of my focused power. I took a breath and spoke words meant to break illusions and opened my eyes to see the sun beginning to waver. The face began to fade, and the light began to die. The sky began to turn red as the illusion over the world heeled to my will. I sheath my sword and glared up to the sky as the illusion over it returned and the sun acquired its face. This world has an illusion over it keeping the balance possibly. With my simple spell we looked through that illusion with unshielded eyes and the haze in sky left me unsettled.

"W-what did you… you… the sun and the sky," the little witch stuttered and stammered.

"Ashen One, the sky isn't real. The real world… is a lie," she solemnly stated, and I nodded with a sigh. This world is balanced between light and dark but this illusion that holds it… what's causing it and why does the world need it. I think I know why I've been reawakened again. Maybe this world is in danger and this illusion must be tied to it.

"What do you do sir Black knight?" The young witch fearful questioned me.

"Milord Ashen one grew suspicious of thy sun and so lifted it's illusion from thine eyes to reveal the true reality. Doesth thou know why this exists?" The Fire Keeper turned towards the young witch who looked to be at a loss of words. I walked up to the Fire Keeper and placed my hand on her shoulder and shook my head. This wasn't going to work. These people have been living in a life like this to the point that it's all they know. It's a cycle that works that they never questioned. It is as it always has been to them meaning they don't see this as strange. That red sky has me wondering though. I've seen the red sky before and it meant the end of the world as we knew it. Could this be the same? Could this age be on the point of ending with something forcing it to persist? I don't think this is the issue, but I can't rule it out.

The Fire Keeper looked back at me seemingly disappointed in what she's witnessed, but I shook my head. This isn't anything new even from our time. Illusions are common and ones on this scale aren't impossible. The magic power capable of such a feat though might be if alone.

With this in mind I pointed back towards the cave and then out towards the surrounding forest we found ourselves in. I just noticed it and it's quite amazing. Most forests I've been in have dangers at every corner and a monster in every tree awaiting prey for it to ambush. This wasn't the case though. This is serene, for lack of a better word. This world may be shrouded but it appears to work if witches can convene and forests are safe to stand still in. This world works so I don't see a reason for our intervention. We can put out the fire and return to our slumber I'm sure of it. If we remain we run the risk of causing this cycle to crack like we did ours. I know myself too well to let this go and the Fire Keeper will have to follow me.

I pointed back towards the cave that leads to the Firelink Shrine. My intent was obvious to the Fire Keeper but instead and nodding and agreeing with my decision she frown and stood before me dripping with defiance. "I shalt not go underground again, I haveth no wish to Ashen one." She spoke her wishes and I scoffed with my arms crossed. She doesn't wish to return underground. She better have a good reason she's placing her wishes above that of this world and it's cycle. "Ashen one, I wast awake for so longeth. I doth not wisheth to return to the darkness again. Not while fireth burns and lighteth cov'rs the land," the Fire Keeper bowed her head to me. "I don't wisheth to return."

I gazed upon the fragile form of the Fire Keeper and sighed hard. I'm speechless from her heart sourced reason and that startling revelation. She was awake at times while I was asleep? That's not…. Good. Maybe she was awake the entire time. I remember when she asked me if I could hear her while the fire faded before and within me. During the time that past by she's overseen my slumbering form in the dark… alone. By the gods above I cannot imagine that many years of darkness and silence. I closed my eyes and let my chin drop as I weighed my options. I let my arms fall from my chest once I made my decision. No, she will not go back just like she wished.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Ashen one?" I rose up the cuff of my helm and smiled at her. The Fire Keeper smiled as well and said, "Thank thee Ashen one."

"Ashen one?" Angela walked up to me and looked at me with wide and very cute eyes. My, I haven't seen child in such a long time. I've been alive for some millenniums, and very rarely have I seen a child. I don't even remember being a child now that I think of it. For all I know I might have never been born a child to begin with.

"Hm, doth thee knoweth the Ashen one?" The Fire Keeper mused after all in the history books apparently she's a witch meaning I could be anything if history remembers me. Maybe I'm a demon god.

"That sigil on your armor Sir Black knight." Angela pointed towards the dark sigil branded upon my armor that's long healed and turned white instead of red. It's more a white sigil more than anything now even though I still am cursed with undeath. "I've seen it before in my books. It's a symbol of the Undying Guardian." I rose a brow at this and looked towards the Fire Keeper who smiled at my new title. I'm anything but a guardian but undying is quite right.

"Milord Ashen one, thou art a Guardian," The Fire Keeper bemused. I might have felt a bit offended if not for the fact that I can feel how alive the Fire Keeper is now. I haven't seen her different like this since the day the Fire Faded. It was nice to see this side of her. Then I thought back to that Guardian bit. The only guardians of old I know are the Watchdogs of Faron. I've had to slay so many of them just because I needed to get to their little Abyss Watchers and I don't need to get started on those Moundmakers. They practically climb out of the walls at the base of Lothric.

"Are you a Guardian and a Witch Knight?" The little witch asked eagerly, and I shrugged. I was never a Guardian, but I suppose I technically was a witch knight. "And you know sorceries of old. That spell you used and the words you spoke, I've never known them to work before in such a way. How do you know such old magic? How did you speak the ancient language? It's been dead for thousands of years!" The girl looked excited. A real turn around from the frightened form I witnessed before.

"Thousands of years?" The Fire Keeper repeated. "Has't been that longeth?" I noticed the Fire Keeper a bit weak at the knees and quickly took her by the shoulder and supported her from the back as she took in this fact. I had a feeling we were entombed for a time, but I suspected it to be maybe four or five centuries at most. Thousands though… our time has really passed. I can only imagine the sheer number of Ages that came and kingdoms risen only to fall. During those millenniums she was alone in the dark. Yes, this must be hard on her.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong my Lady. I'm sorry," the little girl took the Fire Keeper's hand in her own gloved one. I smiled at the little girl. "Thanketh thee," the Fire Keeper gripped the young witch's hand. "Tis fine." Angela looked up to the Fire Keeper with worry and I pat the girl's head gently. She's a good girl. "How doth thee knoweth our language?" The Fire Keeper asked the young witch.

"Mother's books. She taught me many dead tongues and told me they all have wisdom within. She told me this one was most important." Her mother sounds like a wise woman worthy of respect. I nodded in approval at this. "Where is thy mother now? If 't thee not mind me asking?" The Fire Keeper mused.

"Oh," Angela looked down. "My mother is gone." Which means that her mother is dead and passed one. Lucky her then unless her soul was taken. I know that I've hunted a witch or two during my journey and earn a very powerful soul to add my own spirit.

"I'm sorry to heareth that," the Fire Keeper bowed as she apologized.

"It's okay. Mother wasn't taken by DWMA so it's okay. She's moved on."

"I'm sorry but what doth thou mean?" I wondered on what the which was talking about as well.

Before Angela could answer the man known as Mifune stepped up and spoke to Angela in their language. Angela looked unhappy and stomped the ground with defiance in her eyes. It seems the Mifune want's something of Angela she's not willing to give up. I watched the two of them go back and forth leaving our questioned unanswered. Angela looked at the both of us suddenly before apologizing. She hopped on top of Mifune's shoulders and he turned to walk away. I frowned and walked up to him with my hand in my pack. They stuffed it full of my items before my slumber and I had a few trinkets. I walked in front of them with my gift to them in hand. They gave us information and showed us the way out of that cave. It's only fair I give them my assistance during a time of need.

The man looked at the white stone in my hand and stared at it. "What is that," Angela asked so I presented the stone to her instead. Angela took the stone and examined it.

"We knoweth as the White Sign Soapstone. Used to summon a phantom to assist thee in battle. Thou art being offer'd collaboration in thy time of need," the Fire Keeper spoke by my side.

Angela repeated the same to Mifune I assumed, and the man nodded. He said something and bowed to me. I didn't understand his words, but I know a gesture of gratitude when I see it. With that the man turned to leave and disappeared into the forest leaving us alone. I followed the strong figure as he left. If he ever falls wish to be there to take his souls. It would many.

"Ashen One, is thou ready to leave?" The Fire Keeper asked me and I looked over my armor and then my weapons. I nodded once I took account of everything. I've been ready to leave for a while now but to where is the question. With Firelink behind me and the only source of a bonfire I have in this world so far, I don't wish for either myself or the Fire Keeper to get too far away. I need to find more or defeat souls strong enough to warrant ones creation. I looked around the forest for a bit until I saw something in the distance. I saw… a building that reached up to the sky impressively. I pointed to it and the Fire Keeper followed my hand to the building. "Seemth a fine place to start," she agreed. I walked past her with my hand on the hilt of my sword as I lead us through the forest towards the tower.

"Witch Knight," the girls words cycled through my head. I like the sound of that. A Witch Knight and not the Knight of a witch but more a witch with the prestige and perseverance that knights supposedly have. I like that and would describe me well in how I fight with a firm mixture of sorceries, pyromancer, and sword play. I'm no Guardian for I didn't guard the fire like I was meant to as a Lord of Cinder and Heir to Fire. Even now I can feel the Soul of Lords within my body modeling me after their image. The souls of all those Lords are what shape me and I feel as if my Lord Soul hasn't finished with me yet. I clenched the area around my heart and sighed. My heart beat is faster then normal. As undead my heart barely beats so bleeding out has never been a factor to me but this time around who knows.

Maybe I'm becoming something else in a world that probably wants nothing to do with us. I have no problem with this but something always happens. Always.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: For the Curse of Life is the Curse of Want

The forest was quite a beautiful sight to behold and more than a pleasure to trek through. We've walked for a long time, enough to see the moon three times and the sun four, only for nothing to happened. This is something I'm not accustomed too, but I can definitely get used. The Fire Keeper has had time to take in the life around us and enjoy our walk through this forest towards the tower in the distance. We past through several stone roads with lines of yellow and white painted on them. The paint seemed to be wasted on the ground but I'm sure the human's of today have their reasons. It's quiet in the way that I can hear the animals shift through the trees and bugs do their calls. This is all so strange.

"Ashen One, this world… is a paradox."

An interesting word use for this world, but it works. Replace one cycle of lies and illusions for the next with life continuing as if nothing is out of the ordinary, again. Regardless of this, this world is peaceful and much better without the monsters and beasts of our age lurking around every corner. I've yet to see a demon or a skeleton so this was perfect… almost perfect. I've noticed it for a while now but it has kept its distance. I haven't needed to draw my sword for the last couple of days we've been traveling other than to cut through the brush, but I feel this might come to a crushing end today.

I stopped when I felt something nearby. It's gotten closer now. Too close. I felt something akin to that of a cursed hollow. That can't be possible, and yet I can feel the sigil upon my skin quiver with its approach. I pulled my pyromancy flame upon my hand and faced the direction of my feeling.

"Milord Ashen One?" The Fire Keeper questioned, but I remained silent to give my attention to our guest. I placed myself between this presence and the Fire Keeper as it stalked closer to us both. Suddenly the presence was to my right and I shifted with it. It moved again and again, and I followed. It can move at ten times the distance as me at full sprint and match my movements. It's fast, whatever this thing is. Fast and testing me out. I can follow it at the distance though up close is a different matter. Most foes I've fought aren't built for speed unless you happen upon a loincloth clad hollow with an oversized weapon like a Black Knight Great sword. I stopped following it after a while and waited for it come to me.

It suddenly stopped moving and I couldn't track it anymore. It must have realized that I couldn't be taken from the front or my flanks. Not my side or rear ones that is. My flame came alive as I looked up and tossed a fire orb up at the beast above. I rose my other hand and caught its wrist and slammed it down into the ground. I yanked it up from the ground then kicked it in its flaming chest back away from us. It screeched and cried as it hit the ground hard, encased in dark flames that refused to go out no matter how much it struggled. I drew my Executioner's Blade and beheaded the monster before me in one fell swoop before sheathing it back seamlessly.

I watched as the monster suddenly faded away and what was left behind left me confused. A red soul of sorts is what remained instead of the essence of a Dark Soul. I walked up to the red soul and took it in hand. I squeezed the soul only for nothing to happen. I cannot absorb this soul the normal way is seems.

I turned around and faced the Fire Keeper to show it to her. "This soul," she presented her hands and I placed it on top of them. "Tis a strange thing. Corruption and madness dances within." The Fire Keeper allowed the soul to dance above her hand and kindled the soul until it suddenly began to quiver and become still. The Fire Keeper walked up to me with the soul in hand and presented it back to me. "Devour this soul Ashen One."

I took the soul back and looked it over. I tried to crush it but nothing happened. I can't release the souls within and take them that way. I thought on how to do this and the peculiar words of the Fire Keeper. She didn't tell me to crush or absorb the soul but to devour it. Maybe she meant literally. I never would've thought of eating a soul before. When you fell an adversary and or crush a soul you don't take everything. A residual amount of that soul passes on to the next plain. Devouring it though… it brought out bad memories of Aldrich and his gluttonous lifestyle. The covenant that followed the Clerics of the Cathedral of the Deep made me crush the soul in frustration. The think that I would have to devour souls. Praise the Sun. Give the light within me strength. Bolster the fire the swims within my soul.

I rose my helm up a bit as if I were to drink my estus and looked back at the Fire Keeper. She nodded, supporting this notion, but I didn't all that much. Devouring a soul means to take in everything about that soup including thoughts, memories, and transgressions. Breaking a soul in your hand or killed a monster has you feeling and seeing a marginal amount of this, but to devour it fully to gain the full power behind this soul… I've only devoured the soul of another twice to gain all their thoughts, memories, and experiences. Those already were painful enough and brought me to my knees. Slave knight Gael and my senior Sister Friede, will this be okay…? I hope it doesn't have an effect to me.

I lifted up the soul and opened my mouth and let the red soul fall into my mouth. That taste is staggering like that of blood that's been festering in the sun for days. Disgusting. The way it shivered on the way down as well left me shivering and coughing. It's like eating a worm large enough fill your entire mouth and moves around like a snake in the trek down. It was invasive almost and that wasn't the worst part. Once it hit my gullet I could hear screams suddenly and saw memories. I saw myself hunting young men and women in the forest at night. I saw myself killing some and kidnapping others to take back to my cave. I saw myself skinning them alive and torturing them before ripping them in half. I saw souls of blue that I devoured and reveled in with a sick sadistic pleasure. I coughed and fell down to a knee as a darkness gripped me.

This is unlike that of the Slave Knight. The millennium of years fighting for the gods, being subjugated by the Silver Knights, being ripped apart by the Black Knights, devouring the holders of the dark soul in that desert, and especially dying. Sister Friede… that cold world and the family I was forced to forsake, desiring Rot over the Fire I was destined to bring to the painted world, finally accepting fire in every way shape and form, and finally the end. This monster though is different and instead of feeling regret for its death like the others I felt relieved. It deserved to die and to see the fire and feel it consume me is satisfying. It took a moment for me to sort through these thoughts and emotions but eventually I got a grasp on it. I let out a breath as I climbed back up to my feet regretting ever devouring that soul but at the same time I feel fuller. The souls it devoured from those people filled me as well. I think enough to embolden my mind with knowledge at the least.

I faced the Fire Keeper and asked her to help me with the souls to gain this knowledge. I think it's a knowledge we both could use to help us on our way through this world. But then I remembered that this Fire Keeper turns souls into power and not knowledge. Irina was the one that could turn souls into knowledge. When I needed physical enhancements I turned to my original Fire Keeper but when my spirit was involved Irina's new found warmth beckoned me. "Of course Ashen One, let souls be thy strength." The Fire Keeper beckoned me forward with her hands out to focus the souls within my body. I sighed then bowed down with my hand out for her to reach for the sea of my soul. The cold feeling of the abyss made my shiver as a touched the darkness within her. The souls within my body became silent and still as the Fire Keeper chanted soothingly to calm them and myself as always. Where I expected my strength to enhance I instead felt a familiar pressure within my head. My mind was being expanded. I thought in why this was until I felt a familiar warmth within the Fire Keeper's touch. Her words before as well… Irina's light is resonating within me. Knowledge from these souls took mantle but only one sort of knowledge could be gained at once. I turned to the language of these souls before anything else and the Fire Keeper compiled it all together into one.

Once I felt the darkness leave me and warmth return I clenched my fist and stood up and gazed upon the Fire Keeper with a frown on my lips. Thoughts that I kept locked away swam within my mind. Thoughts that trace back to the Fading of the Fire and the hand that stayed at it's side like it should. Did I make a mistake? She has the power to impart knowledge like Irina did and normally Fire Keeper's only grow at the behest of part of their fellow Fire Keepers. "Ashen One, I knowth what thou thinks. I've done nothing to thy companion," she explained and I know that she's telling me the truth. The Fire Keeper is a gentle soul who wouldn't hurt anyone from what I've seen. But the fact she has Irina's light and power left me weary. I can only assume for now but what I think happened it was Irina's choice. A choice that both women will have to live with. A choice to assist me still in her passing.

I nodded my head solemnly now that I know the fate of one of my old and most trusted companion. I presented my hand to the Fire Keeper and she took it slowly. I pointed behind me. "Very well Ashen one."

We continued to walk towards the tower in the distance but I'd take small little short cuts and the like away from it. I did this because in time I noticed we were being watched once more but by a different sort of being. There's two of them this time around instead of one and they aren't good at being inconspicuous. I noticed them maybe an hour ago as we got closer to signs of civilization. We past buildings, houses, this moving cart things on four wheels, and so many different wonders. "Ashen one, look." The Fire Keeper would point out something new and this time it was a large dish of sorts. It was like a recurved shield but on a stand and pointing a rode in the center up towards sky. It's attached to a house as well which I've seen a couple times already on top of people.

I've shied away from the people of this time. I'm dressed to instill fear in the hearts of undead and monster alike so these humans that have known only peace their entire lives might overreact if they saw me. I don't plan on taking if off any time soon as well. Once I take care of our follower then maybe I will. With night coming we will need shelter from the coming rain. Well, I don't care, but the Fire Keeper will. I don't want her in the rain. We came up to one of the many roads be had to place and like a sign I saw advised I looked both ways. I was hit by one of the strange carts when I didn't the third time I crossed a street. I guess three strikes was all the Goddess was willing to bestow upon me before she made me learn the hard way. A car passed by us from the left and then we crossed to the other side.

We came across a building that looked to be abandoned and I pointed it out. Just as it was beginning to rain I guided her inside and looked back towards my follower. I felt a new tail, but this wasn't like the monster with the Red Soul. This one is different and not alone.

I turned a corner and waited with the Fire Keeper with me. I made a gesture for her to be silent and she nodded once she understood. I reached up for my blade as I leaned out of the side of the opening towards the forest. The rain began to come down and I decided to use a different sort of magic in this weather. Well, more an item than magic. I still have a few lightning urns on me begging to be used. I held one up and shot out the side once I heard the two of the speak and argue amongst one another. I tossed the urn and the two of them separated. The urn burst and lightning spread out and hit one but missed the other. The one I hit screamed who turned out to be a woman and I moved for her first. I brought my sword down on top of her but the other that escaped safety stopped my blade just as I was about to cut the woman in two. His arm… it became a sword? Must be new age sorcery.

I kicked the man in the chest and forced him into his partner with another urn in hand. I threw it and the two roared in pain as their wet forms conducted the lightning. I was never one for miracles and stuck to sorcery and pyromancer arts. Sort of wish I took the time to learn how to use at least one and attune the spell. I rose my sword again and bought it down, but the man blocked me again, barely. I swung my fist down upon him forcing him into the mud and turned back to the woman. She shot at me and palmed my chest. I thought she was doing this out of desperation until I felt a force send me back and impacted hard against a tree. I grit my teeth as pain shot through my entire body just from that palm against my armor. What manner of attack was that? It's like it pierced through my armor. I had no defense against it as well.

The woman called to her friend. "Havel," I believe she said and the man glared at me before turning bright blue into a weapon. I stood shocked for a moment before I shook it off and pushed off the tree.

"I never knew a kishin hunting it's own but I guess you monsters don't care as long as you get your souls," the woman spoke and I understood her. The man turned into a rapier and she caught it by the basket hilt. She took a stance with the sword up and her off hand out. It glowed and arced as if lightning we're at her finger tips, but that attack wasn't lightning.

"But why is a kishin protecting a witch," the weapon asked and left me a but confused. I'm not a witch and neither is the Fire Keeper. They're calling me a kishin which means they believe that the Fire Keeper is a witch. They might regret such levels of ignorance. "It doesn't matter. We will take this guy down and capture that witch. We have our orders." Someone ordered them to capture the Fire Keeper?

Never.

I placed my sword on my shoulder and stood over the woman and her little toy sword. I'm not sure what manner of sorcery or witchcraft caused man to become weapons but such seems like a weakness to me. Living weapons could be akin to living people. Living people have free will and can reject you and if they do where would that leave you?

I pulled my Cleric's Candlestick up in my right hand and faced these two ready for the coming battle. The woman shot at me and thrust forward with her sword. I side stepped to the right and again to the left from another thrust. I jumped back to get some distance, but she pressed the attack. I continued to move and evade as I studied her move set. She's quite light on her feet and swift like most Moundmakers I've faced that relied on speed and swift movements to disorient their opponents. Her stance and attacks are much like that of the Watch Dogs of Farron as well. Nimble and aimed for the kinks of my armor like any good abyss assassin.

I whispered words of power and fired a large spirit bolt towards them. The woman rolled over the bolt and shot towards me. I leaned out of the way of another thrust then the woman shot up and palmed my chest forcing me back. They together shot at me to press their advantage and I responded. I slammed my left weapon down into the ground while speaking the words and watched the torrential volley of souls blast them back away from me. I grit my teeth again as the pain that accompanied her strike forced me to the ground to my knee. That attack is effective that's for sure and they know that now.

The woman climbed up out of the mud with magical burns on her clothings but seemingly unharmed. "Keep using your soul wavelength. I don't think I can get through that armor," I heard the man's voice coming from that weapon.

Soul Wavelength? She's using her soul to attack me? Fascinating. I wonder if I can do that it I tried but first I need a way to counter it. Getting hit isn't going to work and I can evade for only so long. It's time to put sorceries aside for now.

I placed my Cleric's Candlestick away and took my sword in both hands instead. I climbed up to my feet and faced the two of them ready for the next phase of our battle. This time I attacked and spun around to slash the woman in two. She flipped up and over so as I came around I punched down at her. She saw this and palmed my hand and forced me back again. I stomped forward and lifted my sword up and she blocked. My strength sent her up and she impacted a tree. The girl grabbed onto a branch and dropped down softly. My hand shivered and I looked at it to test it. That attack of hers is assaulting not my body but my spirit. My soul is being measured against hers with every soul wavelength attack. Maybe I can…

I clenched my hand once the feeling in it came back my embers began to show through. I haven't even burst one of my embers since I left the cave and yet I felt fire rave through my fingertips. I faced the two with my hands on my sword again and charged. The woman did the same and crossed my sword with hers. I felt my soul quiver from the attack but stomped towards her. I'm stronger and taller than her but she's fast and nimble. Those wavelength attacks were annoying as well. It seems it comes through her weapon but it's more effective when it goes through her hand. Little by little though I'm finding out how it's affecting me. I swung my sword with my inner fire burning hot and the girl cried once she tried to match my strike with hers. I caught her sword with mine and stepped back as she thrust forward repeatedly forcing me to block her. My physical strength wasn't being tested but these attacks still pierced though me. I felt it with each clash and each block.

I stomped forward and twirled around and arced my blade to cleave her in two. The woman shot back and flowed under my strike then stabbed me between the plates of my armor at my shoulder. She leaned down and impacted my leg with her palm made it quiver then pulled her weapon out to stab me in the throat. I leaned out the way and rolled back away from her with my sword in both hands still. "Nimble bastard isn't he!" I heard from the sword and the woman took her stance once more. I moved my toes around and the feeling came back much faster than before. I rolled my ankle then shoulder and barely felt anything.

The woman roared and leapt at me then kicked my chest. I stepped back a bit and felt the uncomfortable pressure of her attack and swung my blade with one arm and forced her back. She twirled around and thrust her weapon at me once more and I blocked and pushed her back. I kicked her in the chest and she coughed, stunned. I rose my sword up while lightning of sorts arced in her hands as I brought my sword down upon her. Embers flowed through my finger tips as my blade met hers, but I didn't place my strength into the strike. I allowed momentum that I built to lead the force.

"Ahh, god," the woman cried as she stepped back. Her hands trembled, and I stood in place with my sword stabbed into the ground. I rested my hands on the pommel of my blade and noticed her trembling hands. She looked down at them and noticed she has blood on her hands.

"What the hell! What happened?" Her weapon asked and I waited to hear this. I'd normally press the advantage but if they want to give me information like they've been doing who am I to stop them?

"His soul… it's getting stronger?" I rested my sword on my shoulder at this. My soul isn't getting stronger or else I'd feel it. It's more that it's coming alive. In my Age we didn't use the power of souls as a method of physical attack but to embolden our strength. This method they use is a double edge sword by the looks of it. Their soul must be strong but when it clashed directly with mine they took damage even whether or not they attacked or defended. A "Damage the soul to damage the body" mentality is insane. I was taught it's possible, to extend the soul out into your strike without sorcery, but when facing Gods, demons, and foes of equal strength it's best not to factor a battle of souls into it. I would have lost half of my battles if I had.

I gripped my sword in both hands again and rushed forward. I swung down and the woman side stepped but I used the momentum to bring my blade up and crossed swords once more. She cried and stepped back giving me an opening to stomp her in the chest into a tree.

"Nancy!" I heard from the weapon. The woman cried and she grit her teeth. She struggled to get back up on her feet into a wobbly stance. I walked towards her and she thrust out to stab me. I caught her sword by the blade in my left hand. "What!?" I shook my head at the two. Stamina is something I have in bulk compared to these two. The girl bared her teeth at me and shot at me. She stepped forward and pressed her hand to my stomach. Like before I felt that soul wavelength effect from before but this time it did nothing to me or to her. That look of shock and surprise I saw on her face was priceless. "W-what just happened?" The weapon asked and the girl was left awestruck into silence. The answer to that question was so simple…

I've adapted.

That wavelength stuff confused me at first but remembering what I learned from Karla witches would come together and meld souls together to cast powerful spells. She forced me to learn the same. To change the "wavelength" of my soul to match hers so to stack our powers together. Our first attempt nearly burned Firelink Shrine to the ground. If they use witch techniques all I had to do was figure out her wavelength to match. Once matched we can only become stronger together, contradict each other to no effect on her or my part, or overshadow their spirit and ensure dominion over them. Karla did this once to me and I felt like a slave to her will. She enjoyed it too much. Getting hit a couple times to match was annoying but at the end all her attacks amount to nothing.

My pyromancy fire came alive in my left hand and burn hot the sword I held. "Ahhhhgg!" the sword screamed and the girl cried. Do they feel when the other suffers? Another weakness I will commit to memory. I brought my sword down to cut her down, but the woman kicked me between my legs. An unfamiliar and extremely invasive pain quaked my being to the point that I let go of the sword and my sword bit a tree instead of her. I pulled it out of the tree and stabbed down to lean on the blade. I took a couple breaths and coughed as the pressure I felt in my loins. By the fire that hurt.

"Havel we need to do it!" This Nancy woman announced.

"Right," her partner Havel said.

I gripped my sword in both hands and waited for their response. She took the hilt of the sword in both hands and focused her soul into her sword. "Soul resonance!" Both of them announced this and some manner of power surrounded the woman. The sword suddenly grew into a massive magic great sword with a red orb at the hilt in place of the guard. I climbed up to my feet once I felt I recovered from the limb blow. That was a dirty little move but in a fight anything goes. I pulled my shield from my back and stood behind it. I felt my embers bolster and my inner fire grow to match. This might be interesting. The majority of the fight was thought-provoking but one last clash to see who will win has me curious now.

The girl roared charged at me with her magic blade overhead. "Giga Smite!" this woman roared and brought the sword down. It hit my shield and I felt my body being battered and pushed back under the pressure of this attack. I held strong against the soul wavelength from both of these two and despite how powerful it was. It wasn't bad at all but I've faced demons that hit harder and Aldrich had magic much more powerful than this; that I've stone walled as well. I pressed my feet into ground and let my fire grow in my hand once I brought them to a stand still. I closed my first and took a breath. I opened my eyes and let the breath go allowing my focus power to take shape. Fire consumed the both of them in a blast that broke her attack and sent her flying. Matching her soul that time nearly took me down. I felt drained from that, but I'm not on the ground barely conscious.

I placed my shield on my back and picked up my sword that was still stabbed into the ground behind me. I walked up towards the woman as she struggled to stand with my blade in both hands to finish this. Suddenly the sword transformed into a man again and it stood above the woman in front of me. He had his hands up and growled at me. "Stay away from my Meister." I rose a brow at him and held my sword at his chest. He stood unyieldingly which I can commend. It's honorable to protect your charge to you last breath.

Last breath.

I stabbed my blade into his chest and watched his eyes widen in shock. "No," the woman said weakly as she watched me impale her weapon. I looked down and forced the man down to the ground and continued until my blade was at her chest with him still on it. Alive but barely.

"You monster!" I've been called worse and they shouldn't have followed or attacked me. They could have ran but refused, and I don't take kindly to those that attack me or threaten me being one reason why Patches didn't survive the second betrayal. He wouldn't have survived the first in the first place but that's besides the point.

I stepped and impaled her as well through the chest. Tears gathered in her eyes from the pain, anguish, fear, and rage she felt. I placed my foot on her weapon's chest and pulled my blade out of the both of them and waited for them. I stabbed my sword in the ground to loom over them like a crow. "H-Havel…" the girl reached out but suddenly his body faded away leaving a soul in it's wake. A green one that flowed towards me when I opened my hand. The woman watched, horrified as I devoured the soul of her weapon. "You... monster," she cried. She repeated this again and again and again until the light faded from her eyes too. Like the monster from before or the weapon her soul her soul formed into that egg but blue. Like for the other one I devoured it whole and took a breath. The sheer amount of souls these two held is significant in comparison to the monster from before.

I rubbed my loins one last time before I walked back to the building to return to the Fire Keeper. I found her sitting patiently for me on a crate and nodded at her. "Ashen One, did thou need to kill them?" I shook my head but at the same time shrugged. I didn't wish to kill them but they attacked when they could have ran and I didn't wish for anyone to know of us as of yet. Regardless of the reasons it's done, and I devoured their souls and felt wrong almost from it. Maybe it's because this is a much more intimate way to take in a soul. Or maybe something more. I pray its the former.

* * *

A/N: I will not have much time to push out update in the near future but I will try that's for sure. This one took a bit to make because of my wanting to pack in the descovery of the kinshin eggs and Miesters of the world. This one met her end.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: At Thy Twilight, Old Thoughts Return

I walked into the building to find something to start a fire in as I steamed up everything. My armor and ember is causing the water on my body to steam and the haze if making it difficult to find anything. I found a barrel of metal though with ashes within. Someone burned a fire in this before and in this room. It had a table and some metal boxes along the wall. I walked to one with handles and pulled in the handle. A small shelf of sorts slid out then back in once I let go.

The wonders of a new Age.

I gathered boxes and wood in the room and placed it in the barrel and used a steady flame to bring it to life. I ran down the stairs back to the Fire Keeper and pointed upward to the room above. She stood up and took my hand to lead her up to the fire. I felt her tighten her grip around my hand but refused to look back to meet her gaze. I may be unkindled ash but I'm still an accursed undead. I still have thoughts I wish I didn't and it cannot help that all the time. Her presence right now is proof that I can.

I led the Fire Keeper up and cleared the table above of dust and parchment. I grabbed a couple of these soft squares from the corner and off a couple chairs and placed them on top for her. "Ashen One, thee needeth not to fuss ov'r me." I glanced back for a moment then got back to work. She sighed and allowed me to work. I waved for her to come and she did just that. She sat down on the table obediently. I looked over her form to ensure sure wasn't hurt or wet. Unlike me I don't think she can ember and dry off. We all can't have it that easy. Again unlike me she's much more human than I. She's tied to the fire like me and with it gone I'm sure she'll die once felled. I can't let that happen.

"Thee believeth I should has't hath stayed at the shrine, do thy not?" I stopped what I was doing before her and looked up to her. She's right. She's the Firelink Shrine Fire Keeper. She's one who watches the flame and serves as my medium for souls. She's the first and last source of familiarity and comfort I have, and I don't wish for her to be in danger. She's safe in the shrine but she wished to follow me and remain above ground. Already I've faced a monster that aimed for her and those two from before with the soul wavelength power. She's not safe out here like in the shrine fire with these things after her and possibly her soul. If what I hold fact is true, then souls are still traded and used this day. Witches have powerful souls, more so than the three I've killed. If the Fire Keeper appears as a witch to everyone then they want her soul because of this misunderstanding. She's safer in the shrine while I do what I've done before and fight for us both.

"I wilt returneth if 't be true. If that is what thy wish," she let her head fall and I felt my stomach sink. I don't wish to cause her distress. I don't wish for her to return to the darkness of that shrine. I don't wish for her to remain in that tomb of a shrine alone with no one to talk to or keep her company. What I want is for her to be safe and I can't be in two places at once. If anyone deserves to leave and to "see" life again it's her.

I shook my head and leaned up to my full height. She doesn't need to return to the dark or underground alone. I will return there every now and again with her in tow but she won't be alone. Not again. I walked to the opposite side of the fire but stopped when I felt something. I looked back to her but the Fire Keeper said nothing. I felt something from her and it was… longing? I don't understand what I'm feeling, why I'm feeling it from her, but it's there. I cleared a couple of the pillows and sat down in the desk as well next to the Fire Keeper. The feeling was going away but hadn't fully. I rose my hand up and suddenly the Fire Keeper took it.

She nodded her head down and took a breath. "I wast alone and in the dark for so long, Ashen one. Lest I relieved thee art awake once more. Lest I relieved thee can heareth mine voice again." The Fire Keeper closed her hand around mine. My ember didn't harm her and neither did my fire for these words shook my soul. Fire Keepers never make their suffering known. They know their duty and perform it until the next Fire Keeper comes to take their place. She's the last of her kind I can imagine. I'm sure I'm in the same boat. She's was alone and voiced it with a hint of pain in her voice. That was enough to solidify my resolution. She won't be alone as long as I remain. That is a fact.

We listened to the rain as it fell outside. The pitter patter of the water and the thunder above that shook the heavens. "I haven't seen or hath heard rain in so long. It's soothing." I hummed in agreement with her. The last rain I can remember was the sort that rained while I trudged through the Great Swamp. That rain was as poisonous as the sludge and hurt when it rained over me. This rain was nice. It was calming. It simmered the fire and for once I didn't mind.

"My Lord, wherefore doth we exist still?" She asked and I didn't have a definitive answer. We are here for a reason. I was awaken for a purpose. Everything has a reason behind it and a destiny that follows it. I hold on to this and search for the purpose and that destiny.

I have to.

I have to.

I turned my gaze to the silent Fire Keeper and smiled. I can protect my last remaining ember. The remaining piece from our age from evils of this one. I can do that for now.

"Heheheh," we heard, and I jumped off the table with my hand in my sword and my flame moments from coming alive. I looked around the room and saw a figure past the fire. One the revealed itself as what appeared to be a normal man. The man was in some manner of outfit that I couldn't place. It held no armor value and the shoes are too shiny. I couldn't picture myself in one. I clenched the hilt of my sword and the man put up his hands defensively. He doesn't which to fight but this man doesn't feel right. I have a gut feeling that he's a scoundrel. "I don't mean y'all any harm," the man walked further into the light and I did the same to glare at him. The man's easygoing smile waned as I walked into the light as well. "Okay, you're a knight huh?"

I pointed to the door out of the room back to the stairs. I'm tired of all these people showing up. First the witches, then that monster, then that meister and weapon man, and now this slick acting one. I've had enough of this.

"Listen friend I mean no harm to ya and I don't want you to cut me in half. It's just I noticed the woman behind you." The man leaned out to see over my side and I drew my sword. I held the edge of my Executioner's Blade at his neck and guided him back up. The slick man smiled and put his hands up. "Got to say, a sword like that is pretty old fashioned," suddenly a small little contraption appeared in his hands. He pointed it at me and grinned as if he has the upper hand. "In a world with guns it makes you wonder. Put the sword down Knight Prosper and give us the witch and you live." The man pulled something back on the rear of his weapon. I pulled my sword away from his neck and the man grinned. "Good boy now…"

He didn't get to the fourth word for I sliced his hand off with my sword forcing his "gun" I believe he called it up in the air. I caught it in hand with his hand still holding it and placed my sword down to study this strange weapon. I think it's a weapon since he threatened me with it and aimed it at me as if it were a crossbow. With this hole pointed at my head it made me itchy. I don't like anything pointed at me that isn't a sword, spear, or axe. Some manner of melee weapon. Ever since I had that one nightmare about the Silver Knights with those Dragon Slaying bows of theirs I suffered from, I hated projectile weapons. I died maybe twenty times under the fire of ten of them at once before I reached the top of Anor Londo. I hollowed that day being why it's memorable and why I had that nightmare.

I pried the hand from this gun thing and mirrored the same and pointed it at him. The man blinked and looked down to the stump that is his right arm and stepped back in shock. He didn't even scream he just stood shocked to death. He looked up to me and sneered. "Bastard," he gripped his arm and stepped back away from me. I aimed down the three dotes and pulled what appeared to be a trigger. I felt a push back from the weapon, a loud noise that rivaled that of a demon's roar, and the man shot back into the glass windows that were behind him. The man dropped the ground with blood coming out of his head and then like before he turned into a soul. This one was red like the beast I burned and beheaded before. I looked at the weapon in surprise and held it in both hands. The wonders of man never cease to amaze me. Man can die now and they made tools to make killing each other even easier. I sighed at this.

I heard a sound and looked up to the window and the soul. "They killed Joey!" I placed the gun down then walked over to the window to look over. Below I saw at least ten men all with things in their hands. Most of them carried in two hands. "Lite em Up!" The men pointed the weapons up at me and I shot back. I grabbed the Fire Keeper and shielded her as the noise of those guns filled the air. I huddled down and could feel the pressure of whatever those things fired. My back heated up from ever heated blow it took from those bullets. I felt pain in my shoulder and legs like a branding iron piercing through my body. This persisted for what felt like an eternity and then it stopped. Everything went quiet and I couldn't breath. I looked down and found indent in the front of my armor and blood pouring down my arms. I grit my teeth and coughed. I gripped the table to keep me from falling over on top of the Fire Keeper.

"Art thee okay, Ashen one?" I nodded my head and reached down for my estrus flask. I had maybe five sips left and four of Ashen Estus. I took the estus first and sipped it. I felt the warmth and honey sweet taste replace the pain. I grit my teeth as whatever entered me was pushed out. I hate bows, knives, and bolts that enter me. The estus will push them out painfully so to heal me. I took a breath and coughed softly. I coughed and felt something come up my throat and out my mouth. I caught it and examined it. A metal piece like the head of a bolt only condensed and heavy like two arrow heads. I dropped it down to the ground and replaced my Estus Flash with my Ashen one. I sipped it and felt the temporary overflow of my Focus. I took a breath and placed a hand in the Fire Keeper's shoulder to look her over. She appeared to be okay if a bit rattled. They dare… it's time for me to get back to it is seems.

"Go Ashen one." I nodded and stood up and grabbed my blade. I pulled my Cleric's Candlestick off my belt and walked to the window.

"Do you think we got ta basta'd boss?" I heard below as I spoke the words to infuse magic to my weapon to turn it invisible. "We had to. If we killed the witch then all well. We can get the soul. Vince, go and check." I stepped out the window on and dropped down on top of two and stomped one into the dirt. I cut the second one in half and glared up. "Holy hell! Kill that thing." I shot towards them all and slashed and kick any in my range as they struggled to reload, I assumed. I rose my left handed weapon and fire a collect of Faron Bolts and hit five forcing them to their knees. I rolled over towards them and spun cutting them all in half with my invisible blade. I sheath my left handed weapon and replaced it with my flame and face the last ten. The fire in my hands grew, eager to consume these men.

"Shoot that mother…!" I'm not sure what that other word after mother was but I felt it to be derogatory. The short man pointed at me and a couple of his men released their weapons. I charged my fire and felt the Chaos flame of the Old Demon king heed my call as I spoke the words of power. I whipped my hand across and fired multiple fire orbs towards those men and burned the ten to ash. They didn't deserve to become cinders. The short man stepped back and looked ready to run but I threw my blade to the side of him and cut him off before he could. The man yelp and fell over and looked at the spot in front of him. My blade came into view before him dripping with the blood of his defeated compatriots. Those red souls from before surrounded us as I walked towards the man.

I rose my flame up and the ring on my chest burst with light as I approached the man. "Y-You're a demon!" I've been called worse.

I stopped before him ready to render judgement upon this man. "Ashen one." I stopped just as I was about burn this man away and take his soul as well. The Fire Keeper walked gracefully down the stairs with the soul of that man above named Joey in her hands. She walked up towards us and the man scrambled to his feet. He bowed before the Fire Keeper and she stopped in front of him. She looked down at the man with indifference but intent of some sort behind her actions. I reached for my sword and placed it on my shoulder. The Fire Keeper presented me the soul and I took it from her. She bowed and turned back to the man.

"Please my lady Witch don't kill me," he cried and groveled like a worm. The Fire Keeper dropped down before the man and rested her hands on her lap.

"Pray, speak. Why do you come for me? How did you find me?" She asked in his language. Before she spoke like always until now. I'll admit it's still strange to hear her speak a different tongue. Her aim is information I suppose. I would have just killed him for his transgressions, but she wants to know and I do as well.

"We… we heard about a powerful soul and we searched for it. The meister DWMA trash tracked you and like… We, we can see your soul. It's powerful and it could help us become a kishin."

"What is this Kishin you speak of?" She questioned next. I've heard that word once or twice already and I'm wondering the same.

"A god. If we eat enough human souls we can become gods and we can take over the world." I sighed and shook my head at this. Humans never change and I'm guilty of this as well. I've hunted thousands of humans like me just to grow stronger and faster to overcome the Lords of Cinder and the demons in my way. Speaking of which…

I lifted the soul up with my helm up and swallowed the soul whole. I winced as memories of a nice family of that man and drowning a betrayer to make an example with stones chained to his feet flowed through me. I sighed and looked at the other twenty souls. I'm going to have to deal with this from all of them as well. I shook my head and walked away to collect them but didn't stray too far away for long. I stayed in ear shot really.

"How can you sense me? Can you not sense milord?" The Fire Keeper due his eyes towards me and shook his.

"W-we didn't until they attacked. Y-Your knight was under our radar. Please I'm sorry. If you want money I'll give it to you. Anything you want just don't kill me and let your knight eat me. Please!" I had a soul over my mouth when he said that last part and then dropped it in. I swallowed and wiped my mouth as it hit my gullet. He appears to be a pitiful man, but he commanded a well sized group. He's of means if he believes he doesn't need weapon to defend himself so maybe this could work. Money didn't have much use to me and still doesn't but for the general masses wealth brings you power and more importantly protection.

The Fire Keeper looked up to me and I nodded. "Very well. For your life we want… protection." I waved my hand over my face before her. "And we want to be concealed," she added on as well. I nodded and stood over the man with the last of the souls in my hand. "If you protect us and shield our presence thy can live. Is this agreeable?"

"Y-Yes milady Witch. I can ensure that."

I clenched my sword and grabbed man by the collar to pick him up. The man yelp as I held him up and stamped my sword into the ground. "W-what?" He asked fearfully as he looked up to me then the soul in my hand. I gestured to the soul and him. Then I looked at the Fire Keeper and then him and then the soul. I opened my mouth and devoured the soul before him and waited for him to piece it together. The man appeared confused and I growled. "Milord Ashen one means that if you betray us you will not die but you will be devoured. You and all that you own will be burned to ashes. It will be as if you never existed." I scoffed when the Fire Keeper finished and dropped the man down to the ground. "Do you understand?" She asked the man.

"Y-yes, I do. W-we can come to an accord."

Smart man. I sheath my sword and crossed my arms as the man climbed up to his feet. He fixed his outfit and leaned over to grab his hat that fell over. "Follow me." The man walked away back outside. The rain had stopped, and we saw some manner of carts like the one's before at the gate of this large building. They must have arrived in the cover of the rain for us not to hear them. I looked down to the Fire Keeper. "It's fine. I believeth we art making a cunning decision." She spoke in our language, and I shrugged. These men are nothing to me and if I have too I'll do what I have to and protect the Fire Keeper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Traversing the Dark? 'Tis but a Fairy Tale

The city that we had been led to is… wondrous. We past so many cities that I could have mistaken for kingdoms and this one is no different. The lights, the people, the power that resonates within the core of the city are all bright. So many of these car things littered the road all moving faster than any man could ever hope to run and any dragon could hope to fly. These cars are made of metal and moved by machinery and not horses or other mounts like demons. It's a wonder of the Age and yet only myself and the Fire Keeper seem transfixed by everything. What's even better if the fact that they told us why the Fire Keeper was attracting all these foes. Mifune saw her from behind me, the witch is attracted to her, the monsters desired her soul, and that meister wanted to spy on her. She can be seen, her aura, from far away. I blame myself for not noticing this long ago. I have long found ways to hide my presence from invaders and monsters alike to pass by without a fight. I do this unconsciously now because in many areas stealth was key to survival. Only when I fight do I have to let go and allow myself to be seen.

The Fire Keeper never needed such contingencies. Because of the souls within her, being bestowed eyes, being touched by the First Flame, and finally allowing the Black Flame to touch her I shouldn't be surprised that so many people can feel her from across the kingdom or further. I didn't think much of it because I became accustomed to feeling her presence, but I didn't think anyone else could. A foolish assumption on my part I will have to watch out for. The Fire Keeper will have to learn to contain her spirit like I have but for now I had a temporary solution and it was on her finger. I remember using it for a time during my time in Faron Keep.

Hours ago I took hold of the ring from within my pouch and pulled it out between my finger and thumb.

The Obscuring Ring.

While I didn't have a ring for anything of short distance or a spell as of yet, but I will find one. For now, that will have to do to keep her hidden and make her invisible to anyone at a long distance. I've used it for so long to shield myself from invasion from mad spirits and hollowed warriors alike, but I didn't need it anymore after I devoured her. Hours ago, I looked towards the Fire Keeper and found her a bit preoccupied at the moment. Then I simply leaned over towards her while she was looking around and slipped the ring on her finger before sitting back in my chair with my swords in my lap. It was hard, nearing impossible, to sit down with swords sheath on your back in this thing.

"Ashen one look," she pointed out the window of the really long car we found ourselves in with that man from before. I found out this man's named Don Al Capone from what I've heard his men call him. He's an important figure apparently and capable of waving off the eyes of men in blue and black with flashing lights on their cars. So bright and annoy. I just about pulled down the window and threw a fire orb at it. I rested my head back on the seat in the car and I yawned. I don't normally get tired but I'm tired of sitting down for this long. The sights like that large illusion above with people within it holding things was interesting… Wow, that illusion almost looks real. As if the people are actually on the face of the building.

"Amazing isn't it Ashen one," The Fire Keeper pointed out and I nodded. Just when I thought I saw everything this world surprises me again and again.

"Yuh two… ain't from these parts huh?" The Don shakenly asked, and I shook my head to his question. It's pretty apparent that we are not from this world or this era. We dress, talk, and act unlike anyone I have seen in this world so far. The means of fighting from what I've witnessed from the three bouts I've been in are different from our time as well. The manner in which that woman used her sword man was too polished. It wasn't as effective as it was annoying to pin her down. I've faced the Master in his tattered cloak and fell to his blade twice before I could overcome him. He was one of the few who fought with any manner of grace instead of the savage and uncoordinated manner most of the foes I've faced did. That woman's was close to that of the Master's, if just. I know if they fought she would have won but the difference between the Ashen One that fought the Master and the Ashen One I am now is vast. She stood no chance.

I rubbed my chest when I felt a sudden warmth within that turned hot like a sword through the gut. I took a breath and closed my eyes. I've devoured the Soul of Lord's, so many exalted lords to include Lord Gywn resides within me. I was to devour a few of the Lords of Cinder, Aldrich specifically, as instructed to by Yuria. She wanted me to devour them all, but I couldn't find it in me to do it. The fire… The souls within are fierce. The woman now is fighting against the abyss within me. That's the issue with souls an undead devours. The residual will of the foe swirls within the body until it integrates with the body. They live on in a way through me. I've learned to grow stronger the more souls I hold at once but almost never did for long, because I held no desire to lose them like I have in the past.

Stronger isn't the right word for how I feel. More like nimble because a shield can't protect you forever. This time around though I can grab hold of the abyss and calm them a bit enough to continue on. I took a breath and felt the fire subside as the souls calmed a bit.

"What is that?" I opened my eyes to what I heard and saw the Fire Keeper pointing out almost like a child would at some manner of building with clear windows that allowed us to look without. I could see hundreds of people and different garments and other things within. I think I saw a fountain in the center even. Such strange constructions made of just as much stone as it is glass. So strange.

Don Al Capone grinned at the woman and I shot my head towards him. He sustained that smile and rose his hands up as if telling me to calm down. "That's what we call the mall Milday Witch. It's where dames like yourself go to get suited up pen and propa, ya know." I looked towards the "mall" thing at the many clothes for women within and nodded. It made perfect sense. "And if we want ya to blend in you gonna need some clothes and look right."

"I see," The Fire u Keeper looked down to her robe and frowned in displeasure.

I shot my head back to the man with my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Not saying that you don't look good tuts. You a damn beauty!" Don quickly inserted.

"Thank you for saying that?" The Fire Keeper bowed her her then sat up straighter. I scoffed with my arms crossed.

"We can get your knight a suit as well too," The Don said and I glared at the man and just about shook my head.

"That sounds lovely, right Ashen one?" The Fire Keeper interjected, and I sighed. I don't even know what this suit thing is.

"Yeah. No offense kid but that armor… nobody wears that no more, you catch my drift. I got a tailor on the payroll that can suit you up until you look as good as me," the man fixed his clothes which I can assume is that "suit" stuff he mentioned before. "Yeah," the Don nodded with his smoking stick in his hands and a triumphant smile on his lips. "Your man looks to be maybe 5-10 so it could work. He must be muscular under that as well to fight like he does. He'd get all the ladies. That sound nice knight man?"

I shrugged.

I never cared to much for women that didn't serve a purpose and I never saw myself as the sort to court anyone or anything. I don't have time for a relationship and even IF it did happen I can't allow myself to be distracted. I'm undead and have a role to play. Want is the sure fire way to end up hollow or dead.

"I knew it. Since we protectin you and all I was wonder as well if you can… assist us from time to time." I shot my eyes to the man attempting to barter with us. I gripped my blade in my lap but stopped when I heard the Fire Keeper clear her throat.

"I believe we will have to see our accommodations first Sir Capone," she said.

"Please babe call me Don Capone or just for you Capone," the man jested, and I shook my head.

"Very well Don Capone."

"Now as for you housing, I got one in my compound that will fit you just right. After that I can get you some proper clothes and the like. How's that sound?"

"Well Don Capone," the Fire Keeper answered.

A little too well if you asked me, but we'll have to see. I don't hold things to face value anymore. I tried that once and it never worked out well for me. An image of Patches came to light in my mind then Karla. Those two are as shiesty as the other… whatever that word means. I heard Don Capone use that word once when talking about one group of people. I forget which out of the many he mentioned.

"As for your knight as well," The Don looked at me. Don, what a strange title. "What's his name and why don't he talk?"

"My lord Ashen one is a being of few words," other than the words for my pyromancer or sorceries. I don't need to talk much and never found a need to. Before if I was asked a direct question that needed an answer I'd answer short and directly. In this regard I don't need too as of yet. The Fire Keeper has enough to say for the both of us.

"Ah, I see. Well I got guys like that as well. They be my top assassins actually." I chuckled a bit at this. "And it seems that got his attention. You fight like a professional killer I can say that." From all the death I've caused and suffered I better be a professional at it. "Ya got that itch don't ya kid?" The man made a sinister grin with a small glow emanating from his eyes. "You got that itch to kill. I can see dat your a mastuh at death itself. Yuh with me?" I nodded and waited for him to finish. "So if yuh need tuh scratch dat itch I got some jobs yuh can do. Ya' undustand? I'd be more than willin' to pay you good dues for deir compleshun and mawh than likely yuh can eat many more souls. Okay? Would yuh like dat?"

I waved that man off, his sudden adoption of that strange accent of his, and turned my head away. It didn't sound bad but as it stands I don't need souls to survive anymore. I don't feel there's any threat in this world I couldn't handle enough to have to enhance my body more. My knowledge could grow more maybe, but I feel the souls I've devoured could fill in some of the blanks. I can get more if I need something later.

"My lord has no interest in your offer it seems," the Fire Keeper stated.

"Just tink about it, kay?" he said quickly. "Jobs give ya money, status, and a reputashun. Like mine, I can go anywhere at any time. Yuh got me so fahr?" That caught my attention. I noticed a map of the world not too long ago with the world covered with water. If what he said is correct he can travel around this world. If they've mapped this world then they've had to travel it. I'm curious of this world and its many kingdoms. It would be nice to travel as I wish but first I need to learn how.

I looked at the man and nodded. "Ashen one is interested in what you have to say," the Fire Keeper said for me.

"Excellent, good to hear from ya? I'll disclose a couple once we get tuh de compound. Yuh with me? I hope yuh don't mind flyin'." I winced a bit. My memories of soaring through the air have never been good. Either I was picked up by a demon and carried to my death or picked up and thrown like a doll by monsters much larger than me. I still remember when the stray demon on top of the walls of Faron Keep picked me up and threw me into the Great Swamp below. I landed right on top of an Elder Ghru that wasn't happy about my heavy form knocking it over into the mud. It couldn't have known but the feeling was mutual.

"My lord Ashen One doesn't see flying as appealing and…. Why are you speaking in such a strange way Don Capone?"

The man blinked a couple times and then cleared his throat. "Sorry about that," he spoke normally, and that accent wasn't as heavy as before. "When I go to business I sometimes revert. My bad," Don Capone cleared this throat once more and looked back to me. "Don't worry Ashy flying is the safest form of travel in the world." The Don looked out the window and gestured to something.

I looked out expecting a dragon or something but instead saw a bird. I think it's a bird for it has wings but it appears to be made of metal. A metal bird… with people in it. My word how is that possible. How can metal fly in such a way?

"Such marvels. Thy age is full of 'em. Tis amazing," The Fire Keeper spoke in our language and confused the man I'm sure. I nodded and leaned back in my seat. I'm not sure just how much more of this I can take though. To me it was just yesterday that I was in Lothric and Londor. To me barely any time past and to see all this its… mind numbing. I might need a day or two so I can come to terms. Maybe a week. But at least the Fire Keeper is enjoying herself. She up from her seat and looked out the back window with her rear in the air. Gods, is this what Irina's protector felt dealing with his charge. Eygron I understand a bit of where you came from. Your job is to protect in more ways than one. I slid my hand across the blade of my cold sword and sighed that's the memories of a Time long past through my mind. I think back to everything from my Origins in my Crypt up till now. I suppose in the end I seeked Embers and I found it. I haven't had a true moment to bask in the warmth within my chest. For so long my body ran cold, but my body runs cold no more.

"Oh, mind if I see ya face Knight. Just encase because where I live certain lookin folk, well they ain't welcome." I drew a small portion of my attention back to Don Capone and his… request? Such strange request, but the fact that certain looking folk weren't all that welcome let me a bit perturbed. But also a bit curious.

"Huh, what do you mean Don Capone?" The Fire Keeper asked maybe as curious as I.

The man leaned back in his seat closest to the front. He pulled his stick out of his lips and looked out the window again. I turned back and saw the world outside and frowned. This side that we are on… it was full of people of a much darker color than many other places. The area wasn't extravagant and quite unimpressive. So, they have a caste system with the rich in the bright portion and the poor and different races elsewhere else. To be expect I suppose but I know the Don is gesturing more towards the people in general more than anything.

"In my world color can set you apart from the rest. Your mistress will be fine knight but I'd like to now what color you are."

Did that man just call the Fire Keeper my mistress? Strange thing to say for she's more servient towards me than anything though she's a crucial part of my many lives.

I snort and shook my head when I thought back to Don Capone's earlier words. Skin color as well as the decision to control or oppress a certain race is as old as me and even older than that. Slave Knights came into being from the beginning of time once humanity came to life and our race was forced to fight, die, revive, go mad, and fight again until we finally ceased to be. Now instead of a race of beings it's the color of those people in that race. My, this is truly interesting.

I rose my hand up to my helmet and pulled up off of my head to show the man my head. He winced as he scanned my features but more importantly my skin color. "Hm, you could be mistaken for a certain type of man, but we can make you out as Italian with a colored mother with the light brown of your skin. I know a few who are part of the Mob a bit darker than you, so it could work. One's an underboss even. He deserved it when he cleared a warehouse owned by the Moretti family solo. It was blockaded and filled with them. At least fifty men if the stories ring true." That's impressed I will admit. "One more as well, the Boogeyman as them Russians call him, worked for me one time. Killed a man with a pencil." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black stick. "Imagine this going into your ear and brain."

I replaced my helm to my head and winced a bit. I fought the urge to put my hands up over my ear after hearing about that. I've suffered every type of pain known to man, or so I thought. I've never seen such a weapon but with how small it is I can imagine its formidable if used right.

"He didn't work for me directly but that bastard owed me a favor and let me use him for a job. He ain't no Italian but he more than earned his place."

That word again, Italian. I don't know what that is, but it sounds like a race maybe. A race of man. Why would man split themselves into races with so many others that walk the world and hid in the shadows? Then again, I've yet to see one so maybe man is all that remains. That's a possibility without the deities that gave the monsters their power and purpose. The demon race after being hunted for so many years became a dead race. I killed their King and his pet. Then I killed the Demon princes. Demons lost the Chaos flame and slowly faded away. It's not hard to imagine the rest of the inhuman races fading away during this Dark Age of Humanity too. With the trees of old rising up to heavens and dragons reappearing after so many years through the Pus of Man.

"You gonna need a name as well for your papers."

I turned my head to the side and looked towards the Fire Keeper. She bowed her head confirming she understood. "Papers? What do you mean papers? What manner of papers will we need?" The Fire Keeper questioned.

"You know papers? Credentials? ID's? That sort of thing." So we need a way to identify ourselves outside of our word. Fascinating.

"And you said we need names," The Fire Keeper looked down. "I am but a Fire Keeper, so I have no name. The Ashen one has long forgotten theirs."

"Uh, okay… welp how about Henriette then? I had a niece named Henriette. Married a Jap. Didn't really appreciate that too much. You can have my family name if you want. Henriette Capone has a nice ring to it." I thought on the name and I didn't see anything bad about it. It did have a ring to it. "And for you though. Maybe Vincent. I need another Vincent since you… killed the other one," he said nonchalantly. "Vincent Gray will do. How's that Ashy boy?" I shrugged. Names never matter to me including my own. I've never really forgotten my name from before, but I was always called Unkindled, Ashen One, Our Lord, Master, Pupil and many other titles. With so many titles what use am I to have a name?

"So, Miss Capone and Mr. Gray, it's a pleasure," the man tipped his hat to us.

"Thank you, Don Capone." The Fire Keeper bowed her head. "Ashen one, I beseech thee. Let me see thou hand." I rose my hand for her to take and she did with ease. "Ashen one, doth thee believeth we art on the right path?" I don't think there's anything right about our path. Not even in the beginning was our path "right" or "noble" like Ludleth of Courland would say it was. Trying to sustain the Age of Fire in an exhausted world was foolhardy and wrong. What I find ironic is the fact that it wasn't until I returned from the Ringed City of Londor that I decided to turn away from my "Destined" path as the true Heir to Fire. This path we are taking now isn't right, but it isn't wrong. It's a means to an end.

I've been used before and I believe it's what led me to become a Ashen one before I became the last Lord of Cinder. I was manipulated until I found out the truth behind the First Sin. I couldn't be controlled anymore and these men will try. This can easily be used against them for once they weigh out their usefulness we can leave. Once the Fire Keeper can contain her soul she can move around like I can. Once we have connections and knowledge of how this world works what's the use of this "Family" of Capone's.

I heard a knock at the window and turned my eyes towards it I saw a man in a mask in the same suit as many of the men I killed hours ago. "Welcome to my Estate in the beautiful Money pool known as Chicago." I leaned to look out the window and saw a large manor before me. We are to live here in overgenerous housing. It's no Fire Link or Lothric Castle that's for sure. It looked much more comfortable than those places and is missing the Lothric Knights and those damn Outrider knights. Damn them to the abyss. They have nice armor thought especially that Dancer. That armor looked very nice. Though the armor of those Abyss Watcher is quite appealing as well. Their stances and feral attacks were stunning to me. The ember they held made me feel I was truly before a Lord of Cinder. Maybe I think this because they were actually humans that took a vow through wolf's blood. Maybe.

The doors to the long car opened with a man at each down bowing and awaiting us to get out. I was the first and exit the car and stood taller than many of these men and women around the car. I looked around for dangers and extended my sight for any bow men or gun men. I couldn't see any. I presented the Fire Keeper my hand and helped her out of the cart car thing and kept her close to me. I kept an eye on the men around us especially. I was never attracted to the Fire Keeper with our roles and all, but I know she's an exceptionally beautiful woman. If I can see this anyone can.

"Hey tuts wanna have a nice dinner with me?" A slick looking man said as he approached us both. The man was large and stood much taller than me and bulkier in a suit than me in armor. He wore a sly smile on his lips. I clenched my fists ready to kill this man but the Fire Keeper stepped to my side before I could to act.

"Forgive me but I have no to wish to be courted by you," she dismissed him evenly. The man looked shocked at this and looked down at me.

"I'm guessing you're the one that's got her huh. You some medieval knight or som'tim?" I just stared at the man. I'm not evil or a knight. I've never been a knight before and I'm evil to some only because of a couple past mistakes. I can't be held responsible for the many people that tried to kill me only for me to kill them instead. I was called evil because of that once. No, I was called a monster. "Hey," the large man looked to be losing his patience. "I'm talkin to you kid." I clenched my fists again. I don't appreciate being called kid when I'm much, much older than all of these foolish men combine. Add in their women as well and I'm still much older. "You hear me? You stupid or some'tin?"

"Yo, Giovanni, cool it will yah," one of the other two men that survived meeting me hours ago said as he stepped out of his car behind ours.

"How can I Felice when this ass is ignoran me? Huh? You hear me at all ya mute bast'rd?" The man got in my face when he leaned over.

"That woman belongs to the Sir Armor right there so unless you want to be turned into pastrami and sandwiched I'd cool ya jets," the man known as Felice flicked his wrist at the man know at Giovanni. I liked it and how it made this large man grumble so I mirrored while smirking within my helm.

"Ya cock who do ya think you are?" Giovanni slammed his fist into my helm and the power behind it forced me down to the ground with my ears ringing. "Ha, ya ain't so tough," the man taunted.

"Ya shouldn't had did that," I heard Felice sigh.

"What are ya talkin about? This bastad ain't shi…"

I shot up and uppercut the man in his chest with a vast minority of my strength and forced him up off his feet and flying back away from me. Giovanni fell into a bush coughing out blood and convulsing from the hard blow that he suffered. One of my favorite weapons to use are the Caestus and after that the Demon's Fist from that Stray Demon I killed. I grew accustomed to killing larger and faster foes with my fists so I know where to hit you to knock you down and keep you down. On hollow warriors you need to hit hard enough to send the shockwave from their chest up into their skulls because they don't feel much pain. That means I have to hit them to break them not to wound them. Their bodies will collapse if their spine is broken or bones shattered. Against non-hollow opponents though… that had to hurt.

"Holy Hell!"

"He sent Gio flying."

"Damn Knighthood."

By the gods I'm not a knight. I reached up and fixed my helmet that he punched to the side. He almost broke my neck with that blow but thankfully I've been hit harder and fought a battle or two with my head nearly cut off. That's complements of my fellow ash Sister Friede. I can still feel when that scythe of her's slid through my neck as if it were parchment. She was a reaper. The scythe I took from her and still a bit… hesitant to wield.

"This is Vincent Gray," The Don announced as he climbed out of the car last. He waved his hand towards the direction of the Fire Keeper next. "This is who he's protectin'. My niece Henrietta," he introduced us both with our aliases. The Don snapped his fingers and a couple of the men around us backed off and a few women and a few men in outfits that are not like suits walked up towards us. "Lead them to the guest house for now and ensure they have everything they need. Bring a dame for my armored friend for later as well." I don't know what this dame thing is but it sounds obscene.

I reached into the car thing and pulled out my Executioner's Blade and showed it's jagged and sinister brownish red form to all. This great sword has brought upon death hundreds of time even before I took it as my own. Even now I still use it to relieve poor misguided souls who attack me of their lives. I sheath the blade on my back and grabbed my last one. It's cold aura has always been a comfort to me in the hottest of moments. Even in that Anor Londo in the blizzard and Aldrich this has been my friend in almost ever encounter. I slid a hand across its blade once more before sheathing it as well. The outrider knight I felled for this blade stuck with me. While Vordt was fierce in his own way that outrider knight at the base of the Tower of Sacrifices laments within my memory. Its blade as well… I've never found another like it before. The outrider knights… something about them reminded me of something but for the life of me I can't remember.

The outrider knights brought up thoughts of Pontiff Sulyvahn as well as his home in the place of the forlorn. The Painted World of where he was born and then the fire that corrupted him in the Profaned Capital. This very same fire. I rose my hand and watched my orange and fed flame come alive before shifting to one of both black and white. Sorceries aren't my strong suit but this fire… it's desire, want, and power are truly hard to resist for long. I closed my hand and let the small little flicker die and touched the frosty sword that sits upon my lap again. While I'm not at the same level as my master my quest for knowledge was much mor emboldened than his for scrolls. Karla took advantage of that saying that she didn't wish for me to be useless when without sword or shield, which happened only twice I might add, and so went into my mind and forced the desire to seek higher planes in my mind. Like a bottomless sea taking all there is and can ever be.

The sea drove me back to Aldrich and the god he was devouring. His dreams, I felt them as well as a bit of the abyss during our bout. I wonder still what that meant as well as what became of the painted world that replaced the one I showed fire. With the blood of the Dark Soul I know it still exists. My blood was included in the pigmentation and I'm hard to kill. I'm sure it's still here waiting for me or maybe the both of us.

"This way sir," a woman in a strange outfit bowed to me and gestured in the way she wanted me to go. I looked about and spotted the Fire Keeper with another of the strangely dressed woman and a man that appear to be trying to take her somewhere. I walked past the woman in the direction of the Fire Keeper with my hands at the ready to draw sword and brandish my shield. "Uh, sir?" The woman called for me, but I ignored her for the most part.

"My lady please come with us," one of the males said seemingly moments from placing his hands on the Fire Keeper. I clenched my fists during my approached at the ready to lay another male down into the dirt.

"Ashen one," The Fire Keeper turned towards me with a strange smile on her lips. I've never seen her smile like this before and the last time I same her truly smile was because of some playful banter between the two of us. Almost playful to the point of scandalous if heard by another, mainly Karla. She would have tried to kill me and the Fire Keeper and us being undead might have made that difficult for her but wouldn't have deterred her from trying. "The garments these people wear," she mused on something. "'Tis interesting." The Fire Keeper gazed a bit at the clothing the servant woman wore. The Fire Keeper must have an interest in the clothing to speak our tongue to me. Enough of one to probably feel embarrassed from it. I mused at the thought of her being in one of those outfits and shook my head. Such thoughts are nonsensical and wrong. I'm not nearly deprived enough to fathom them.

"My lady we can't allow one such as You to wear such garbs. You are not a maid," The woman that appeared as older in physical body compared to theFire Keeper said firmly but respectfully.

"Maid," the Fire Keeper whispered to herself and digested the word. "What doesth thou mean Ashen One?" She asked me and I shook my head. I don't know what this "maid" thing is other than its probably synonymous with that outfit that the close to Hag is wearing along with all the other "maid" in this compound with the same clothing. If these "maid" creatures live to serve like I've heard and beginning to figure out then maybe the Fire Keeper is finding their position relatable. She's alive to serve me and embolden my body with souls with the task to Link the Fire but that task is finished. She's no longer bound to me or the bond fire like I am. I can't die for as long as the fire burns within me and within the bonfire but can the same be said to her. This thought crossed my mind before I left Firelink Shrine once before but I contained it to allow her a moment of reprieve from the darkness. Maybe I can let her keep that for now. This world and its kingdoms rose through the darkness anew so there's so much for her to see. So many souls and humanity for me to claim and possibly feed to the bonfire for later.

"Ashen One doesth though think thy garb would suit me?"

I bit my lip to stop the mental projection from flashing across my vision to no avail. I visualized it. The frills, the tight curves, the coloration in areas that catch the eye worked well the draw you to look at places no well taught gentleman has no business looking at. This "maid" thing is interesting if they live to serve but it appears to be more behind what they do. I glanced back and noticed in woman being stared at by one of the "gangster" creatures like the ones I killed before. I think maybe the serve goes above that of cooking food and cleaning clothes. The clothes would be okay, with a lack of good defense all around, but I don't think they'll suit her. She's the Fire Keeper, Keeper of the Bonfire that burns within her shrine, Seer of the End of Fire and Rise of the Abyss, and lead the way for the age of men. She's no servant or "maid" and she will not dress as one.

I shook my head to her and the Fire Keeper frowned but nodded her head. "As thee wishth Ashen One." I nodded in approval and faced the two of them. I rose up and my hand and let the fire in my hand grow which red shocked the many men and women around me. I closed my hand and I walked away from the Fire Keeper after my threat. Touch the Fire Keeper I burn you. Simple but I know some might use that as a challenge to come at me. I'm ready though. I wasn't ready for so many foes in the dark but still I overcame.

I reached the three that offered to Shepard me to somewhere here and left the Fire Keeper in eye sight as she conversed with the olden gentleman and woman.

"Uh, this way Sir Gray," the male maid or whatever this human… man is gestured with a wave of his hand. I glanced back and saw the Fire Keeper being lead away to somewhere. I noticed that the male maid is gesturing towards the same direction as The direction of the Fire Keeper so without hesitation I walked along the path.

"I believe he's about five nine Sébastien," I heard the maid whisper to the male now named Sébastien.

"Doesn't seem overly muscular despite all that armor," Sébastien muttered to his cohort.

"How can he be so strong and wield fire? Is he even human."

I love the fact that they are assuming my sizes as well as my state of being. For all they know I could be a god or a demon. I feel it'd be fascinating to experience demonhood or become a Dragonkin. Then again humans, holders of a dark soul, will never become anything other than human or demon. We will never become gods for as long as the perception of a soul exists. This Kishin they brought up left me confused. A mortal man will never become god from souls. If that were true I'd be a God by now.

Although we can become the physical conduits of a power whether it be of Light, Dark, Love, Hate, Envy, or Serenity. Something that humans of this new world will never come to realize. These humans hold little to no trace of the Dark Soul of Man. They don't have the same Humanity as myself or the Fire Keeper. We embody the Dark Soul for I'm the physical representation of it and she's the spiritual. One can survive without the other but one will not fade for as long as the other sustains. That's how it worked in the old world though. Fire Keeper, Champion Undead, the First Flame, and the journey to link it. A journey full of death and soul eaters.

I thought back to the two I killed once soul eater came to mind. One was human and her soul didn't have a hit of dark in it. Swallowing it was like eating Golden Pine Resin. Lightning was flaring through my body as it slid down and spread out then consumed by the darkness of the abyss within me. I feared these thoughts of another life and memories of that duo would haunt me but in the days of travel to this city I've found these souls weak compared to even a simple hollow. At least they held at least a marginal amount of souls. The weapon was the most unique and rendered the most. His soul was a shade darker for with fierce thoughts of loyalty. Loyalty that took the shape of a mighty blade. Maybe these weapons people are the key to my return.

Should I kill them and devour them into extinction and bring the dark fire and soul back to world?

Should I let things rest and simply exist without much of a purpose? Without one I could hollow before long, but I doubt it. I don't feel cold or empty anymore like before. When stuck with the undead curse as well as burned to ash when I failed once to Link the Fire I was either empty or cold. I feel neither of these. Actually, I feel little now that I think about it other than Want. Not for souls though like before. I don't feel the need to take souls any longer for humans yield close to nothing outside of their weapon people.

That monster I devoured as well yielded more than that girl but less than that weapon. So fascinating. I need to defeat more to test this. That Kishin thing has my interest. To think if enough human sprites, what I'll call modern day human souls for now on, are eaten by someone they ascend. How ridiculous. If that happens I'll kill it like I have demons and god's before it then take its soul for the fire within me to use as kindling.

I rose my nose at the sudden change of atmosphere and scents. I followed our escort into a building and the interior reminded me of Lothric somewhat with the curtains, unnecessarily long staircase, large window, and red ambiance. It's missing the knights that wandered aimlessly after the fall of their king and were forsaken by their goddess. The two escorts I have led me up the stairs and I took to the side of the Fire Keeper as her grey eyes scanned the building. When we reached the top the Fire Keeper was led right and my escorts went right. We both stopped at the top and I looked over towards her. She nodded and I did the same. If she's in trouble I'll know before it happens. I made sure of that with a simple touch of the shoulder and a rune of protection. I cast a small atonement spell upon myself to draw attention to myself. With a breath that I saw through my helm, I followed my escorts to wherever they need to lead me.

I thought back on this path we are on that the Fire Keeper mentioned once more. Before the dark was all that greeted us during the fading Age of Fire. Now it's the light that greets us in the Age of Dark. A light that I may end up resisting like I have before. Only time will tell.

* * *

A/N: A bit of a slow update but more to come for the future though much slower than before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: There's No Salvation Here**

'Tight.'

That's the first word that came to mind when I looked at the modern clothing of this modern day world. Apparently my armor wouldn't be very effective for my aim to become incognito. The clothing that I've seen in the large room of clothes they led me too left me uncertain and confused. Most of the clothing I see offers little to no resistance to physical or even magical attacks. I was asked to remove my armor and hesitated a bit. I've yet to remove my armor in so many years. I died in armor when I attempted to Link the Fire many years ago with knights with me and… with a king? I'm unsure whether it was my king or if I ever had someone to call king. I suppose it doesn't matter in the end.

I looked down at a small table to the side and walked towards it with my hands on my helmet. I pulled the Cathedral helm off my head and placed it down on top. I reached up to the many straps on my armor and pulled the aged leather of my Ringed Knight Armor and pulled them open. The armor unraveled the rest of the way by itself once I got half way. I pulled my gauntlets off and faced the table to placed them down then my armor followed revealing the barest of flesh. My body has never been the skin and bones model of that of hollowing men but a bit more fuller to show proper balance and poise. I leaned over and removed my greaves and then my sabatons to set them to the side. I was left in simplest of small clothing around my waist.

I looked down to my hands, naked and bare, and followed down my arms and body. Those of the undead do not scar once linked to the bonfire. Well, not unless we "sustain soul shattering pain and damage that leaves a mark that mirrors upon thy flesh," or so Karla lead me to believe. By the burn marks on my arms, the bruise around my neck, and scar on my stomach as if something rend straight through maybe she's right.

These burns on my arms spawn from when I was touched by that of the Profaned Flame. My master told me not to touch the unearthly and unnatural flame much less try to harness it. The Pontiff fell because of its whispers, but I didn't listen. I was desperate for something to call on during my journey when I got stuck and the fire consumed me how can a man say no to surviving another day despite the consequences after. These spiral burns on my arms, charred black and red, are proof of my "Linking" of that flame and taking hold of the fire. I remember well that Yurla wished for me to usurp the fire. I suppose I did but to a different flame. One that burned my very soul not just my body. It took a month for the voices to stop. It took my friends a month with me behind those… I shook my head of that memory.

This mark on my neck, I can feel even now. I can still remember the blackened scythe seeping with the Dark Flame of Humanity and abyssal magic as it slipped through my neck to take my head. I remember the pain well. You would imagine from being decapitated that you wouldn't feel a thing anymore, but I was wrong. I felt every moment as if it were several lifetimes. The fire burned through my neck and spread out liquidating my insides. I felt my mind flare in pain that surpassed that of the Profaned Flame. I felt pain and anguish that I thought impossible, to the point that I nearly went mad in such a short time. That fire and that scythe branded my soul once it tore it asunder then burned away my life and soul. I was almost dead, permanently, until the fire of the bonfire took hold of me. Before that I could feel something, I thought impossible. I felt at peace with my condition and my fate. I felt cold in the darkness, but I felt nothing as well. The abyss, the dark, was cold and soft. I wasn't alive or dead. I was an existence and it was beautiful. Then the fire took hold and drew me back to life once more. I nearly hollowed again in the church. That peace… I wanted it again. To feel that release. I turned away from it though. I felt it and it was taken away from me. That means I'll never realize that sensation truly and chasing it will cause me to go mad. I couldn't afford that. I killed and devoured her in hope to harness that power. It didn't happen, not at first I suppose.

I touched the mark on my stomach that ran from my waist up my navel and through my belly button. Something that many undead might not have, depending on their birth. The mark has long since closed but the blood and power that pierced through my body during was devastating. Slave knights are worthy opponents and Gael was the most powerful. Fueled by the Dark Soul and driven mad by its power, we fought and in the end we came to halt. His blade, one that was nearly identical to my Executioner's Greatsword, pierced into my body as he stood over me. The dark blood dripped out of the hole in his chest into my body. I felt my humanity being taken from me by his blade. I felt the abyss taking me. I felt that potential peace and his words to rest and allow him to take my soul, put me to rest, resound in my ears. I nearly let go until I remembered the words of the Fire Keeper. I remembered the worlds of Sister Friede and her knight. I remembered the whispers of the Profaned Flame and the Pontiff. I remembered my promise to that little painter and to Anri.

I refused to die or lose my humanity.

The Fire exploded out and encased him. My soul blasted Gael back with blackened flame licking my hands and causing the ring on my body to turn white. Changed from the brand of fire the gods placed on the Ringed Knights Garb. I took my stance with my blade as it sang to me. My armor, my weapon, my ember, and I became one and we attacked. We attacked, rolled, dodged, blocked, and finally overcame the Slave Knight. My own Executioner's Greatsword found a home in the hole of his body and I charged stamping Gael against a stone boulder. He attempted to lift his sword and slash me down but the fire my from hand burned his hand away as his sword dropped down into the dirt. I stood back from him as the blood slipped down my blade. "Please," he begged me as he reached out to me with his hand. "That Blood… take it." I remember well watching the blood my sword took from his body fall into the bag I had for it. Once he was dry his body faded away. He died, released into the Darkness, relieved and happy. I was envious of his release and took his soul for myself. I devoured it as well and felt everything. I understood that man's sacrificial act for his lady and left to finish it.

This mark on my body forced me to let the fire within me to come alive and left a mark of reminder of that battle. The Soul of Cinder couldn't burn me like those three forces did. It was an old power I was connected to and it fell only to become part of me as well. I rubbed my markings and faced my escorts with a nod. I've reminisced enough for now and need to get some clothes on but for some reason Sebastien turned away with a cough and the woman gulped as well. I rose an eyebrow until I looked down to my body. It was a bit filthy and I could see it bit of a haze around my body probably from the scent. I guess I need to bathe. Before I never bothered because such things were unnecessary. My foes didn't care for my scent and after traveling though the Great Swamp I not longer cared. I suppose I need to look presentable if I'm going to join this new covenant. That means I need to smell presentable too.

"I-if you follow us Mr. Grey we can lead you to the baths and… clean your armor if you'd like." I thought on it and nodded. I reached down into my knapsack and pulled out a very special blade from a very special friend. I didn't need to project the cold aura of Irithyll like I did in the Kiln of the First Flame or the Ringed City. I needed to be more… inconspicuous. A glowing frost sword and large living Executioner's Greatsword isn't that. Anri's Straight Sword, while the dullest sword I've ever used, is a symbol of Nobility and shows it well. I reached into my knapsack and removed my Slave Knight armor and a few other collectibles from my travels that can use a good cleaning. Most of the armor I've gathered happened to be more for the sake of having it like the Silver Knight armor. Regardless, I do wear some of it and much of it needs to be cleaned and washed. Same with my plethora of weapons.

"Oh, god how much can that bag hold," the maid gasped as she watched me removed armor piece after armor piece and a few more weapons. "Sébastien can we clean all that?"

"We'd have to get most of the staff. Don Capone said anything he needs we provide. If need be call the Overlies to take of this."

Overlies? Strange name, maybe another race.

I placed my knapsack down on the table and walked towards the duo. Everything I wanted was cleaned and by the look of shock on their faces they couldn't believe I had all these weapons and armor pieces in my bag. I waved for them to lead me on.

"Yes, follow me please." Sébastien said and opened the door for me. I walked out and he took point to lead me to somewhere to bathe. I haven't bathed in a long time. I noticed this man glancing back towards me every couple of moments. I rose a brow but let it go. I don't have much to hide being naked and all. I was led to a room with a large tub and a couple women within. Five of them all in line and bowed to me.

"This way Mr. Grey," the maid at the start of the line said. "My name is Siri so please allow us to service you," this Siri woman in the same maid outfit as the rest said. I shrugged and pulled the clothe from my waist and walked briskly to the water. I dropped down into it and shivered a bit. It's a bit cold and I doubt they have any buckets of hot water or any fires to boil it going. I put my hand under the water and took a breath. Fire burned under the water turning red but it was weak. I took a breathe and the flame turn a darkened hue and burst beneath the water. I smiled as the water began to heat up nearly to the point that it was boiling. I closed my hand just shy of that and relaxed back in the water.

"Feel free to submerge underneath and we'll take care of the rest my lord," Siri recommended which didn't sound that bad. I leaned back and dove underneath the water and rubbed my hands through my short hair and over my body. I felt the grim literally washing away from my toes to my loins. It's been so many years. As one of ash I couldn't feel much heat but now I can. This is a welcoming change.

I came back up and stood up from the bathtub. I walked towards the women all with towels and other things in their hands. Siri held out her hand and a soft and gentle smile on her lips. I took her invitation and stepped out. She lead me toward a corner. I couldn't help but gaze upon this woman's form. Good birthing hips, long and well kept hair, healthy body, and a strange aura. "This way," she almost sang in a honey sweet tone. The other four followed behind me to the corner. Siri reached for a knob on the wall and turned it. Water fell upon my head from above but we are inside. "It doesn't rain indoors so how does this work?" My answer came from the head above me that sprayed water likely controlled by the knob on the wall. "Now, allow us to service you my lord."

The other women surrounded me and began to touch me. I didn't move and waited for the attack. Suddenly a cold oil was lathered on my skin from top to body. The women must have removed their outfits because I felt their skin on my own as they're hands wandered my entire body. They're washing me? That's strange but not unpleasant. I Iclosed my eyes and relaxed as I felt these women clean my body. I let my hand slip down to my loins and brushed away any hand that drew too close to my private parts. Nothing they can say or do will give them permission to touch me in that way. If I didn't let my fiancee Karla touch me there, these women will not even get close.

"My lord please allow us to…" I opened my eyes and glared down at this Siri humanoid and my fire moments from coming alive. Siri closed her mouth and smiled sweetly but I felt the nervousness in her soul. I'm not that easy. If anything, I want them to hurry and finish so I can get dressed again.

"Come my lord, we'll dry you." Both my hands were taken and led to the next room. The women wiped my body down with towels and dried me off. Once they finished I opened my eyes once more and found some manner of clothes in front of me.

Tight.

"These are for you Mr. Grey," Sébastien said from the side. "We took an accurate look at you body and found this to fit you well." I walked up the clothing and touched the blackened garb. "Don Capone desires to you to speak to him once you're dressed about a job sir."

"Already? Very well."

I expected to rest a bit before hearing about jobs or tasks but the sooner I start the better. I don't need rest either. I've been asleep for thousands of years. I don't need anymore. I walked up to the clothing and pulled a blouse from the wire they werehanging off of. Under that is a chest cloth and trousers.

"These are your undergarments my lord," Siri to my left said with clothing in her hands. I took it and placed the blouse on her hands. I pulled my legs through the garments and felt them fasten a bit around my waist. They stretched out and back in around my waist. "I like this." I grabbed the top cloth and slid my arms through the sleeves. I buttoned it from top at the neck and to the bottom. I grabbed my trousers next and pulled them on. Like I thought these things are a bit tight on my thighs. It's not bad but noticeable. They retrieved socks for me as well. I pulled them on as well and grabbed a belt under the hanging wire. I have loops on these trousers which made this much easier on me. I finished in little to no time but looked down at the blouse they want me to wear. I had something much more comfortable in mind though and that's some armor.

I took the blouse regardless and put it one and Siri walked over to fix it. She made the belt slack and fixed the buttons on my shirt. She grabbed this sash of sorts and placed it around my neck. She made a tie of sorts and left it fall into the blouse.

"There." Siri took a step back and look over her corrections. "You're good now my lord."

Why is she calling me that? I narrowed my eyes at the woman but she turned her eyes away from me and walked away before I could get a good look. That woman is familiar in a way to me but that's not possible. Then again someone has kept the shrine hidden for this long. Someone did.

With my pack slug over my shoulder and helmet over my head I journeyed through the manor. I forewent my longer blades and stuck to my fists and twin black blades from Kamui himself. The blades feel as familiar to me as the blade of the outrider knights and the Executioner. All of these weapon build a firm amount of nostalgia within me and I couldn't begin to guess why. My memory is so fuzzy and unclear. It's strange Anri remembered everything. The same with my other fellow unkindled Ash warrior. Everyone except me. Then again that gave me the will to live and progress like them. They had history which furthered them. Once they succeeded, they fell to hollowing and finally dead by my hand. Just like Horace. Hawkwood as well.; the fool believed he could become Dragon. Such was foolish and led to the fall of many men. He was just another to the pile.

I rolled my shoulder as this outfit squeezed my sides and legs In ways only the attire of Velka's agents could cause. It's uncomfortable and cumbersome for my movements. I don't understand why these men wear these clothes. Though despite my discomfort I forced my way towards the darkness of the Fire Keeper. I've been away for long enough. I'm not sure if she can defend herself and I don't wish to find out. Even though she wore that ring; the humanity that resides within her is unbridled and powerful. The soul of a Fire Keeper from what I read in the Grand Archive are the most powerful form of the Dark Soul found within mortal flesh. This is whether it be man, God, or demon. I believe I read about a dragon crossbreed that became a fire keeper as well. It's strange but what was once human never truly loses their humanity unless they hollow.

I stopped at a door that was cracked open. I pushed it open the rest of way to look within. I spotted the fire keeper within. She was undressed and surrounded by fawning maid creatures. It is good to see her well. I closed the door back to a crack and waited outside with my back against the wall. I've always been good at making my way through situations without being seen and this was one of them. I took a breath and let it out as the fire within simmered. I rose my hand and a small fire came to life within my palm. I rose both hands and watched the fire dance and flicker. I thought to myself that this flame is born from the many I've killed and devoured during my journey. This flame is made from chaos, the Gods' light, and man's darkness. This flame is also spawned from the forbidden and unnatural. At the thought of this I felt white outline the flame then closed my fist. That flame… why did I ever give in again to the fire after the first time. We unkindled are those that attempted to link the fire but failed the first time but why did I in the first place? What drove me or the others into linking the first flame. I can't see it with either one of us unless born out of circumstance. I can imagine there's and yet mine is still blank. Why is my past the only one shrouded from me?

Then again a monster undead that does nothing except kill and praise the sun has little going for them outside of my knowledge of all thing Lothric. I knew more about most items I found and pilfered off corpses than an amnesiac undead should know. The only knowledge I didn't hold happened to be based around the Ringed City or the Painted World. Strange I'm thinking about this now. How can I have no memories of my life before I was Ash and yet know so much about every other thing surrounding it. Even the Nameless King. For some reason he was familiar despite being a Dragon sympathizing forsaken bastard of a God. I felt fulfilled when he fell to my blade and his soul became part of mine. One of the few times I felt something for defeating such a powerful opponent. The other time was when I drove King Wolner to the abyss, slaughtered the Old King, defeated my undead seniors, and finally assassinating both Prince Lothric and Lorain. Only during their fall did I feel something other than empty. I felt… fulfilled and full of relief. Like I was finishing off old business.

Strange. So strange.

"Ashen One."

I heard a familiar voice to my side and slipped out of my own thoughts. I turned my head towards the voice with my back still to the wall. I gazed upon the strange noble-sequel dress they put in place for her robes. It didn't seem to serve any armor value or even resistance towards afflictions like the few I found in my journey. The one from the Great Swamp at least was magic to resist against corruption. This offered no such thing. It's simply clothing and that's strange. The Fire Keeper robes offer resistance to fire at least.

"Ashen One doesth this seems strange to thee?" She asked and I nodded my head once. That dress she's wearing offers little to no use outside of covering her modesty and even then it's tight on her body especially when around her legs. It would restrict movement and make it much easier for her to be hit. The Fire Keeper mused as her center blackened eyes with Grey outlines gazed down at her attire. "Perhaps I should change. Woth doesth thou think?" I shrugged this time. It doesn't matter to me what she wears as long as it doesn't endanger her life and that could potentially be dangerous. I'm not ignorant of the beauty of the Fire Keeper or any of the other women connected to Fire Link Shrine. Sister Elfrieda included. She's attracted the large man from before and she don her Fire Keeper's Robes. In this though the reactions might be more frequent.

"I believe you look lovely. The black adds some color to such a pale beauty," a sort of strange acting man dawn in the same outfit as Sebastian but missing the tie thing his shirt is wide open showing off a fair amount of chest hair and a golden necklace. The way he was moving his hands and keeping them above his waist and his thumb and fingers together was quite strange. I actually did not know what to make of him. "My dear are going to make all the women in this entire city jealous of your beauty."

"You have my thanks, the firekeeper worded gratefully and I rolled my eyes. Though black is a very good color on her I will admit. It looks better on her or maybe women in general. Most of the women from my memory I came across dressed in darkish clothing. Maybe not two or three now that I think of it. One being my old Company Commander.

When I joined the Covenant of that fool Gwyndolin it was out of pity for her. That idiot should have left with his sister and the rest of the deities and abandoned the City of Arno Londo. Instead Gwyndolin remained and then with that fading of the fire and using his abilities to keep that city alit he fell ill. Abandoned Yorshka alone. That poor child. I'm not sure if she's older than myself or if I'm older than her but one this is for sure, that woman knew nothing of the world outside of her little one. I remember our talks once I found and executed the enemies of the gods little by little. To what end I'm not sure, but she didn't know any better. Her mind was poisoned by Gwyndolin after all to protect a fallen city. I remember when she asked if I was a dragon. I of course said yes seeing that I took the path of the dragon just to see what would come out of it. I was surprised when I actually followed the directions of the Consumed King and what Irina showed me once I took his soul, meshed together the work of the Scholors and Crystal sages, and finally once I took up that Sunlight Oath followed that to Archdragon Peak. Funny that Hawkwood found himself fascinated by dragons much like the rest of them. Admittedly, so did I with the world on the brink of collapse. Stupid fools think alike I suppose. The Fire Keeper seemed to appreciate dragons much more than I expected. The memory of her twirling around me while meditating was very amusing.

I wonder what became of Yorshka and the little lady in the painting. The seemed so alike that I couldn't help but introduce that two of them together but now before working with The Shrine Maiden to give Yorshka a summoning sign that way I could have her leave. Then came coercing her to abandon the city especially after the demise of her "dear brother" and Cindered Father. I believe I had to hunt down over twenty looters as her only knight of the Darkmoon before she trusted me enough listen to my story leading up to Aldrich and finally the finding of the Painted World ands it's little painter. Once I brought up the Painted world Yorshka appeared a bit livelier. It made me ponder what to make of it as well as her connections, or both of their connections, with he ancient dragons for the both of them are dragon kin. Something I attempted to become and unsure if I succeeded or failed. More than likely fail since the dark sign still brands my skin, albert much smaller and less cold than before. If I did become a dragon or a Lord or a God I wonder what sort I'd be with everything I've done. The beings I've consumed, souls I've integrated into my being, and the fires I've embraced that grow the further I engross myself with humanity and turn from hollowing.

I shook my head of those thoughts and brought my attention back to what I was doing. I found myself walking down an archway towards large doors up ahead. Before me just a pace in front of me was the Fire Keeper and around us a couple servants as escort. I wonder where they are leading us but I suppose I'll find out in time. I looked around the large compound and the many souls with inhabited this place. So many are odd. The way they walk, talk, breath, or just live reminds me of something about to go hollow. Don Capone is more furthered along in his… Descent compared to the rest of them here.

The Descended. I will call these beings the seems to feed on the souls of others the Descended.

Their descent into madness and inhumanity will be what will destroy them but still I can use them to my advantaged for the Fire Keeper's sake. Until I learn the world, light the firs of all the kingdoms and lands, and research the factions of this world and what they stand for I need something that can allow me to travel this world. Unlike during the convergence of the lands not everything is in walking distance. I was awake during the drive and I could judge that with how fast we were going walking would take weeks instead of hours. Once I awoke the bonfire in the shrine and took hold of the smaller one at the arena with the witches I could feel the dormant ones around the world. So man exist from so many lands. Once I link them all together I can only imagine what the Fire Keeper can do with the fire linked. I couple odd jobs and obtaining a couple souls wouldn't be that bad of a way to go and with every bit of humanity I take my fire grows. I felt it when I took in that humanoid human before, the duo at the factory, and the men that belonged to Don Capone. It's fascinating to think I can grow any further than I already have but its mostly my pyromancy. I should be careful not to **Sin** too much while I'm here. I'm pretty sure killing that duo from before marked my souls in a familiar way. If don't want Velka to send her minions after me once more.

The maid things pushed open the doors before us and let us enter the home. Stairs are to my right leading up and two open walkways flanking my sides. An ultra greatsword wouldn't be advantageous here. A spear for the hallways and twin swords or daggers for the sides would be recommend than my normal selection.

"This is way please," one of the male maids said and drew us towards that room with a lerge rectangular table in the midst. A couple of men were around the table conversing same with Don Capone at the head talking to a woman in black next to him. My eyes narrowed on the woman for a moment before she bowed her head to the man and walked out of the room. I wrestled with my helm for a moment before walking the rest of the way in. I'm very much unarmed with only my flame in my hand and my fists ready to plow through anyone's chest. I simple parry and then a counter. "Don Capone wished for you both to sit with him at the head. An honor reserved for his most trusted underbosses."

'Well that makes me feel so special.' I thought to myself and muttered a small miracle of protection for the Fire Keeper. I kept a chime on my belt at all times just encase of emergency. I heard its heavenly chime as my prayer came into being and surrounded her with an invisible aura of protection. Being a pyromancer and focusing on the offensive side of sorceries I've had to engross myself into miracles. My faith has always been more emboldened than that of my intelligence. While I had enough to learn a couple offensive darts and bolts it wasn't a large concern. Though the assassination side of magic has always came worth placing a couple of points or two into it. I'm quite strong but not the strongest. I never cared for wielding oversized weaponry and focused mostly on swift movements and superior tactics. Dying but being incapable of getting killed helped with coming back twice the fighter as well. So much trial and error.

"Thank you," the Fire Keeper said in a monotone like normal.

I hummed and followed with he thoughts of that woman in black in my mind. Her stance was familiar for some reason, but humans never change and sometimes repeat the same cycles as actions of someone from the past. If that person was human that is. I thought back to Karla and she wasn't human. In my opinion she was more of a queen of darkness. I rose my hand and fiddled with her ring on my finger and sighed. I miss her same with Irina. They are like a coin. The same and yet so different. I looked down to the chime on my side. Princess Filianore blessed this upon her death, or so they say.

"Ah ashy boy and my beautiful niece Henrietta!" Don Capone rose his hands up and arms out to welcome us. "Come in we're about to eat." I rose an eyebrow but nodded and sat down in the chair to his left. The Fire Keeper sat down to his right. "I got to say you look wonderful Henrietta, damn fine."

"Thank you Don Capone."

The man smirked and turned back to me. "See you still got that helmet on eh Vince." The man used the names he gave us naturally. That names don't seem necessary but if it keeper her safe and makes travel easier then I can accept it for now.

"Well its fine though. Most of my men got masks on anyway ya see." Don Capone waved his head and indeed most of his men have metal masks covering their faces. Most of them have descended souls so maybe the masks are for hiding away from themselves. That's the only reason a man wears a mask and that's to hide who they are from others. "We got a good meat planned for you ashy boy since you a soul eater like us and all. Of course Henrietta I ain't f'got about ya." Don Capone clapped his hands and a couple maids appeared from behind a pair of clear curtains with a plate in each hand and one with the eating utensils as well. "My old niece loved fish for some reason but of course I placed a bit of sp'getii in that as well just for you. I bet ya starved since you both haven't eaten in days."

"I'm sustained by fire and the dark reaches of humanity hold my body. As long as the bonfire burns and its source of fire persists I will never die. As long as humanity stretches to the far reaches of this land and the Lord exists my soul never will reach into the abyss of fade." The Fire Keeper turned her grey eyes back to the man. "I do not need to eat anything same with my lord Ashen one… but I appreciate the concern and generosity Don Capone." The Fire Keeper picked up one of the forks as her meal was sat down before her and her cold gaze scanned maids the surrounded her. Even my attention drew to them awaiting any action I found unbecoming. Though the fact that the Fire Keeper told them that her life is tied to the bonfire as well as my life but not just my life but the Soul of Lords spawned by the fire resting within me. I'm unsure if this remains to be true. For all I know if she's slain her soul seeping with the strength of two Fire Keepers and a holder of the flame of humanity will wrap together in the same manner as the ones of his era. Now that I think of it most special souls wrap together in the same manner as the souls of the beings I've slain here. But if anyone knows how any of this works its her. She's the one that's guided me for so long that I dare not challenge her word.

"Ah, okay then. Well… enjoy my dear?" Don Capone said in a questioning tone. "As for you ashy boy we got som'tin special." Don Capone snapped his fingers and maids from all the different curtains around the room. All fo them carried with them a bowl. Every bowl and plate below that carried with that blue energy that smelled different but very familiar.

"Souls," the Fire Keeper whispered under my breath. "Humans still reaper thy brothers for souls Ashen One. 'Tis a curious future we haft created." I am inclined to agree. I wonder if souls are used for currency still.

"Normally we used the special ones for trade. Get some money side and for the Mainland. It's a nice series of hotels hosted by a very special organization I happen to hold a seat of power in. This side of America belongs to me. For the small souls like this we eat them and any other sod that gets uppity on our business ya see. It's that simple ya dig ashy boy." The man smiled at me. "What I want is what you want." I grew curious on what he meant. I don't even know what I want other than understanding of this world and protecting the Fire Keeper. "You want soul eh Ashy and you can have any souls of anyone you… silence one the jobs I got upcoming and the war as well. But the special ones I'd like back here for trade." The man stressed firmly and smirked. "Once I get those souls you get some generous compensation on the side on top of what you get paid for once you complete the job. Most would say money is what makes this world spin but they don't understand the soul of man. Its greed that rules the land and I just like to feed the beast. You get feed both with souls and money. That sound good Vince?"

Interesting proposal. He wishes for me to do jobs for souls and souls are still used to currency but not the only form of currency. It sounds that most of the world is ruled by money and this special organization is the center of this "Greed" he mentioned. And the beast has its greed satiated by souls and money. I have no need for money and souls could be useful for the future. I've noticed that the fire within me was kindled a bit by the souls I took specially that weapon man. His soul was special and melded well with his partners into one. The Transposing Kin back in the Fire Link Shrine could be put to use for one of these special souls. I've used it once or twice for the Stray demon but very rarely. Devouring the souls felt much more fulfilling and Irina assimilated the knowledge within to help me. At first I didn't care for more knowledge until I started seeing more flashes of an old life that might be my one the more I took in. Still my past or muddled with mystery.

I hummed and shook my head. "Do you have anything more that could be provided by these "jobs" Don…"

"Please sweetheart," Don Capone interrupted the Fire Keeper with his smoke stick between his finger. "Call me Uncle Capone Henrietta or just uncle will do. Ya dig since you are my most treasured niece."

"Ah," the Fire Keeper nodded in understanding. "Of course… Uncle Capone." With a new alias and a new mask she needs to take up the role bestowed upon her.

"Answer to ya question sweetheart of course. The more Vince here does and the higher the body count and souls he brings in, the bolder his impression becomes in the underground. That means that people will notice him, want to hire him, and give him many more opportunities for harder and higher paying jobs. If you reach the top that will leave you both set for life and protected after all who wants to mess with a badass. Take it for me I'd never get in the way of the boogeyman. That's for sure."

Don Capone shook his head and made me curious. This man sounds interesting but not interesting enough to challenge without good reason. Those days are past me right Ocelot? I felt a pressure on my shoulders and smiled beneath my helmet. When The Consumed King crushed his child it was me who saved him from death. One more slam it would've been over. The Painted World was enough to keep him safe like all things forlorn or forgotten. The last child of Queen Lothric before she abandoned the castle needed to be protected and saved. Even now I can feel him with me still. He's been with me since Londor.

Don Capone lifted his hand with a chime in hand and shook it but nothing happened. The man looked perplexed for a moment before fiddling with the chime once more but still it didn't ring. "What the?" The man rose his bell and looked at it then growled. "Who brought me this broken shit!" The man roared and glared from one spot of the room to the next. No one spoke up and I sighed. "Well someone better bring me a damn bell that works before…" I rose my chime up and placed it in front of him. The man looked at the chime and picked it up. He examined it for a moment before giving it a strong ring. The bell rang its soothing chime throughout the room and made the fear and shock from the faces of its occupants fade away. "Man, I like this thing ashy boy. Already your doing good work," Don Capone praised and I nodded my head once. Once the bell rang the mask wearing descended in the room sat down. I reached for my chime and placed it on my belt once more.

"Now!" Don Capone announced to the people within. "My boys I want you to give a warm welcome to my new hitman Vincent Gray." The man gestured to me and I waved at everyone. I was given an ovation of clapping from the masked me before me. "And this is my niece Henrietta! Mess if her boys and pray you're taken care of by me not him," Don Capone pointed his thumb to me. He was right I'll probably do worse to anyone that messes with her than someone that didn't know her. "Everyone give her a warm welcome." The maids, servants, and masked descended all gave her a standing ovation. I shook my head from amusement. She's made friends already it seems. The Fire Keeper stood up and bowed respectfully to everyone before taking her seat once more.

"This feast to for there welcome. Please enjoy. Same to you ashy boy," the Don sneered. I looked down to the plate of bluish souls before and reached for one. "Now, now ashy boy we use forks and spoons here." The Don picked up a fork and actually stabbed the soul and picked it up. He placed it into his mouth and chewed before swallowing.

I rose an eyebrow then looked back down to the souls. I grabbed a fork and poked one. Souls are very different in this world if they can be stabbed but that's not at bad thing. I picked up the blue souls and examined it for a bit. The red ones are stained by madness and these are more unadulterated. I can imagine the strength hidden behind both of these types of souls. The red and blue have effects and the red strength me but risk challenging my sanity. The blue kindle the fire within but made me feel a bit overwhelmed. I took up the soul and rose it to my lips under my helmet. I slipped the soul into my lips and swallowed it whole. Once the soul hit my gullet I felt my spine shiver and thoughts and memories flood my mind then came to a halt once the fire within smothered it. I took a breath and sighed.

"Feels pretty good don't it Vince?" The Don chuckled sinisterly.

I nodded and grabbed another.

"Tell me Vincent. You wanna work with me and get to the top? Get more souls and get some money in your pocket? Travel a little and learn things you don't know about?"

I ate one more soul and felt the fire grow a little more with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and turned my attention back to the Fire Keeper. She nodded her head and turned to Don Capone.

"He accepts Uncle."

The Don grinned. "Then it's a pleasure to be workin with ya." The don rose his hand up and I took it. We shook and the deal was set.

More of these souls would be nice to have same with the red ones. I can feel them resonating with sides of my soul and more could change me for the better. While I don't need more souls I'm curious about their effects. If it leads me to learning more about this worldaswell it could work out well. I need to do something else I'd go stir crazy as well. I'm sort of eager to see where this will take me.

* * *

A/N: Finally I've finished this chapter an about to move back to that 13th naruto chapter I need to finish. I need ideas for future chapters and the dark hand one is nice. I need more. Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _These are the Roots of Our World_

I'm no stranger to clandestine operations or tasks of an abnormal nature. When I became the last member of Rosaria's Fingers much like I did the Blades of the Darkmoon I was drawn to lands I never expected and fought enemies of a multitude of styles and armor sets. I've fought men and women alike dressed in the heaviest of arms and even naked with oversized weaponry just so they don't flap about on the ground like a fish out of water.

I remember the time I was near naked like some of them in the beginning. I woke up alone and deprived of even the most basic of arms. I held no recollection of where I was, how I ended up in a crypt, and just who I was. What I remember most when I awoke within that cemetery at the base of Lothric castle were my feelings. Feeling of loss of which I still cannot explain to this day. It originated first when I looked at my clothing, or lack of thereof. I felt as if I'd lost something important in the way of clothing. I believe I was stripped of my clothing before I attempted to link the fire or was fed to the flame in an attempt to do it. I'm unsure of which. I felt loss but it paled in comparison to my rage. This unbridled feeling of anger that seemed to consume me as I looked upon my rags same with the clumsy club I found within my sarcophagus along with me. One I could barely use. One used by savages and peons at best.

These thoughts I have, the arrogance of someone of a higher station, always made me believe I wasn't a nobody or waste of space. I wasn't accustomed to a lack of proper clothing but the use of a club, no matter how crud, came to me with ease same with most other weaponry I've wielded. I fought and defeated Iudex Gundyr without the plank shield I found in the Grave and used the club primarily. I didn't know how I knew how to fight. I didn't know how I knew how to dodge and weave through an assault like that. My body reacted, and I followed through. The battle almost killed me for the first time, but I overcame with what little arms I held. I came up on top but I knew I would have survived with the right arms. When I faced The Sword Master and was bisected by his blade I knew I needed more appropriate garbs. In time I succeeded.

I felt drawn for some reason to join covenants even though I held no reason to. I felt drawn to piece together the story of every undead and deity I came across as well. I believed in "assisting" these beings to piece together my own story of the past, if I had one. I succeed in a few ways and the covenants have me the doorway I needed to reach what answers I did manage to find.

Rosaria, my goddess, I wonder now if she's still alive. She had given up living when I first found her and didn't seem to care about Ringfinger Leonhard and his madness. His love for his festering goddess grew so great in order to "save" her and her soul he took it and ran away with it. He forced me to hunt him down like I did dozens others before him and erase him. He told me he was saving her soul from that pale and disgusting visage and to be honest I understood what he was doing. I understood why he did this. Such obsession and belief that he was doing the right thing was powerful. I could relate but that didn't stop me from killing him and taking that broken and exhausted soul back. I say this because the soul of Rosaria was old. It was older than anything I knew possible. Possibly older than even that of Slave Knight Gael and he's been around since the beginning of Humanity.

At the time I wondered just what manner of soul this was and what deity reined over rebirth. Rosaria was a new goddess with an ancient soul. I wondered until I approached Ludleth of Courland and he revealed it to me.

I remember to this day returning the soul to her body and breathing life back into her body. I remember dropping down to a single knee and bowing my head before her. Two words left my lips that day. One of the few that I allow to convey to others when I need to speak. "My queen." Rosario to that day looked up. She had never moved from her set slacked and slavering position atop her bed before, but once I said that she looked up. Her chin lifted upward and she regarded me with something akin to expectance but also great sadness. Her words she spoke to me are ingrained in my memory to this day. She said…

"Ashy boy," I blinked my eye as my memory faded away into nothingness. I looked around a bit at my current area and found myself in the midst of the upper Main hall of Lothric Castle. I looked towards the regal curtains ripped and tattered on their posts. I found the remnants of the civil war in the area around me. I saw a knight, one of the many I killed, charging towards me. I blinked again and waited for the knight to strike and closed my eyes for the strike to come…. But nothing happened.

I opened my eyes once more and found instead of the halls of the castle the seats of the limo thing of before. I was sat down in the seat at the rear of this thing and looked up from my stop. Before me was a man that I didn't know. A man by the name of Lorenzo I believe. The man was told to escort me to this "Hit" of some sort here in the city of Chicago and show me the ropes. I've yet to see any rope though so this was strange.

I looked out the window to the city and sighed softly. My lady I wonder what you'd think of me now that I've Betrayed the Fire. Maybe free or in a new kind of entrapment. In the years I'm sure if a god or goddess wished to they'd survive, but humans despise rivals. We will destroy anything in our way and promote or lives through the detriment of others. It's our nature and why we destroyed the gods and what they stood for, for years.

Even now it happens. I've looked into the god they hail to this day. This God of something called the Bible. When I looked at painting of this God he reminded me much of Gywn, Lord of Sunlight. Just in a white robe and without a sword to call his own.

"Uh, Vince," Lorenzo called that name I was given by Don Capone and I turned my attention towards him. The man cleared his throat seemingly nervous around me like some of the others. I couldn't guess why. I'm not in even in my armor used to promote emotions of fear or hesitation. I'm not even in armor period. I'm still dressed in this suit thing and uncomfortable. I pulled on the sash banner thing around my neck and tied up to my neck.

These garments are not strategically sound in any way. They're too tight and the shoes that they gave me are difficult to run in.

They tried to give me a gun, that's what they call their projectile weaponry, but I refused. I prefer to be close and personal with my foe to feel their soul as it fades with every strike. If a sword isn't seen as useful or incognito then I'll simply shift to my more obscured weaponry that's not so easy to make out. With this in mind is why I've taken up an old friend of a weapon to use.

I felt a sudden heat from my sides and glanced downward to the glowing pair of weapons at my side. "What the… hell!?" Lorenzo gasped as his eyes have looked down to the two of my "obscured" weapons that reacted to my compliment same with the emotion that it fed off of from me. I find myself connecting more with my weaponry than humans and people I've met; outside of the few from my past.

And the Fire Keeper.

I can't sense her humanity from this distance so the obscuring ring of my Lady in hiding still functions like it should. Is it because the blessing upon it from the goddess is that powerful to persist through the ages or something else? With this thought I placed my hands on my friends and the fire that smoldered through the cracks of the stone faded away to rest once more and await their time to dance together with me like before.

"I… I got to say Vince if ya so hopped up on fire like dat you'd be agood Eraser. Just like da Butcher," he mused on with an anxious smile, and I looked back up on him. The mention of a butcher made me growled a bit. That naked woman with her large cleaver trying to eat me. I enjoyed kicking her off that cliff and walking away to get through the rest of the Road of Sacrifice. Navigating it was so simple to the point that it felt as if I've been through before. And why not? It's been utilized for generations even before the Cathedral of the Deep was built. I'm positive I've been alive for that long since I know so much about its beginnings already.

The mention of my fire as well made me hum a bit. I never cared much for fire before I met my master pyromancer. He peeked my interest same with the use of Dark miracles from the Evangelists and later Dark Sorceries of Londer. Faith and Intelligence go hand in hand much like strength and dexterity. Though, I'm more focused on my sorcery and pyromancy than my more physical qualities.

I applied the souls of the Lords of Cinders to benefit my physical side and my hunts for the covenants for my spiritual. Much like my fire keepers. My first for my physical and Irina for the spiritual. I'm stronger than most but not enough to wield the Dragon Tooth sadly. I didn't care for that outside being able to use a few of the larger ones. The Wolf Knight's Greatsword was one I don't regret investing time into using. It's ancient that's for sure and it was useful against that accursed abyssal dragon. Especially when I shoved it into its head.

"Ya, you don't talk much do ya Vince," Lorenzo muttered from his seat about two long stones away from me. My response was just a simple shake of my head. I don't have time or a desire to talk to this man if I don't have to. I wish to finish this "job" of sorts to get some "protection" funds from a place called a "warehouse" but unsure of the full details.

"Well ahh, I've give ya the details of our jobs," Lorenzo said right on queue. "On Fifth Street we got some wackjob wise guy that owns a warehouse that Don Capone made a deal on. Now this basta'd though it'll be a good idea to sign with the Castello family instead. Don Capone don't appreciate his sudden ungratefulness of his generous mercy."

The man reached into his top and pulled out his own gun and pushed the side. This small cylinder opened to the side and inside noticed six spots for those gun heads it fires. Instead of arrow or bolt heads gun heads will do. "Because of his sudden agreement with the Castello Family, they've made a presence there whilst they move the stuff out. They protect the goods but turn the warehouse into a fortress where is dough is. Now this warehouse houses the goods and trucks that move the goods. Instead of getin 'em trucks we' re to get in, knock down the fuckin doors, find this kike basta'd, and get him to see the right side of things. Ya understand?"

I thought on this and shook my head in faint amusement. "So ya don't understand? I'll explain," I rose my hand up to the man and shook my head. I comprehend well enough what Lorenzo means, despite his strange flow of words and phrases.

From what I've gathered Don Capone made some manner of deal with this man they call the wise guy. This wise guy decided not to go through with the deal and signed up with another family instead. This man happens to have this place full of items or goods worth a significant amount of currency. Currency that the Don wishes for himself to promote his own life.

Curses of Want at its finest.

Because he didn't get the deal, and as result the money, he wishes us both to go in and change the wise guy's mind. Apparently, this Castello family is protecting this warehouse and I can assume with deadly force for any intruders. That's were I come in to eliminate them all, feast on their souls, bring special souls to the Don, and get the deal for the goods.

Simple enough.

"Well, ya the muscle Vince and I'm the voice. We get in, find the basta'd, and squeeze him until his bursts." I nodded. The simplicity of the assignment makes it almost sidesplitting. "We're almost there. You ready Vince?"

I nodded and slipped on my old friends. I felt the Parting Flame burn the Focus energy up my arm into my left hand and my second weapon rested within my right. I'm ready to go burn everything down.

"Oh yeah Vince, Don Capone wanted me to ask you something," Lorenzo stated and I waved for him to continue. "Can you not burn everything down heheh?" Lorenzo chuckled nervously, and I took a breath at this. I was prepped with all pyromancies to handle this, but then I thought of the goods. Before, I didn't care about what was burnt or set aflame in my wake. This time around I need to be more careful to complete this assignment.

I nodded my head once more and sat back in my seat. I have plenty of pyromancy just the right size for more compact environments. The Catacombs of Carthus is one such environment that came to mind. Seeing that I don't have a bonfire to rest at and refill estus I've been a bit lacking in the desire to shift my spells. I need a bonfire and soon even if I have to make one.

"Vince buddy," Lorenzo called for me once more and I nodded to him once more. I can control my fire outside of a few spells. The few aligned with Chaos cannot be control by men only directed and I had no problem with this in the past. Now though I'll have to be delicate. I can do that and makes the mind adapt faster anyway.

"Alright," Lorenzo looked out the window of the limo as it came to a halt. "We're here. Let's go." Lorenzo opened the door and stepped out first. I clenched my fists and followed after him. I'm not sure how this is going to go, but I'm more than ready for anything even without estus. I wore a few very special rings to give me the much need edge to cut through this issue cleanly. Two of them that compliment one another perfectly.

I looked down to my chime on my hip and felt the fire smoldering in preparation within both arms. I've always found the pyromancies spawned from Chao fascinating. Those spawned by dark followed after my exposure to the Profane Flame. The dark is inviting and cold. It's calm and embraces hard. It's the complete opposite of fire, and it speaks to me. Even before I founded such power I've been drawn to the dark more favorably than the light of fire. I wonder why.

I looked about through my surroundings and found these pathways to be all stone and filled with the carts on the road and people walking along the sides. It was busy but despite this I saw what this "warehouse" we need to capture looked like. A fortress comes in many shapes and sizes and this one is no different. It's isolated with to opening ways for the carts, but none turned into it. I could see a blockade of carts and at least twenty men on the carts used to barricade. I can only imagine that more are waiting for us further in until we get to the wiseguy.

"That's the place Vince," Lorenzo pointed out and frowned once he noticed the blockade and I couldn't see what the issue was. If the weaponry they use is all metal this will be simple and take a couple minutes at most.

"Alright Vince we need to get past these guy so we…. Hey!"

I walked past Lorenzo towards the blockade with my Pyromancy flame in my left hand but my fists closed for now so not to alert them.

"Oy stop right there!" one of the men yelled at me and most of them pointed their weapons on me. I rose my fist and opened the palm of my hand. Fire spread from my elbow and up to the palm of my hands. This fire was hungry for the humanity of the men before me and eager to be released. Like I first assumed the men before me, normal and not expecting fire spawning in the hands of a man, froze in utter shock at my near mastery of pyromancies.

I leaned back, and the Chaos Bed Vestiges burst covering my entire arm before I threw it forward towards the left side of the blockade. The fire burst and consumed five of the eight carts in my way and over a dozen men out of the twenty.

I pulled my Demon's Fist on over my hands and jogged towards the right side. I noticed a couple men coming to their senses despite the screams of agony filling the air and the fire spreading across the street. I rose my left hand once more with my fist off and my flame came alive once more. I leaned back the hurled a Great Chaos Fire Orb towards the right side of the blockade past the carts right into the body of one poor man with one of those gun things trained on me. His body liquified from the lava the blanketed his body and spread forcing the disarrayed set of gentlemen still in satisfactory condition back.

I charged through the fire of Chaos that practically chewed upon the humanity of the men it devoured, and past their spreading flames with my Demon's fists aflame. I leapt up and slammed my first into the first man into a three punch combo that left large orifices in its wake. I danced in a twirl of fire towards a pair and impacted them both before slamming my fists into the ground. Chaos consumed them forcing the charred bodies to fall. I ran to the last few and in quick succession finished them off as well.

"What the…!?" I turned my head to the left and sent a fire ball to the side and impacted against a man forcing him back into the ground with his head nearly melted off. I could smell the souls on the other side, both red and blue, on the other side past that corner. There's more to defeat it seems.

I smashed my fists together and the fire came alive unlike ever before. I leaned forward and shot towards the corner. Once I past it and faced the next obstacle I came to a halt. The gate to the warehouse was between four different blockades all with men armed and ready with there weapons trained on me. Before I could move pain erupted in my chest, arms, legs, and my neck with a force like that of a Knight Crossbow hitting me again and again forcing me back as my knees were shot through. I fell back in pain so unfamiliar and strange. Pain that was hot and nearly invasive unlike a sword or a mace. This pain lingered and worse than before when the Don's men did the same to me.

I coughed and gasped as this gun heads that entered my body seemed to be inflicting a lasting effect cutting off the functions of my body like breathing. I reached down to my chime and prayed as the chime rang soothingly. This calming and near hypnotizing chime of Filianore's spawned an amazing light and a spell the consumed my body with that light. That light of the Heal miracle turned back the hands of time upon my body causing most of the gun heads ejected from my body, but not all. I wasn't that hurt but the effect of these bullets wasn't acceptable.

As the chime of the bell resounded through the land the guns of the men before me dropped to listen to the tone. One that almost lulled them to sleep. One of which I will assist them the rest of the way into.

I climbed up to my knee with my flame alive once more. I threw my hand back and The Chaos Fire Orb glided towards the first man and encased him in lava. The fire in my right hand shifted and clawed at my fingertips, almost as enraged as myself. My Master gave me the moniker **"Demon"** for a reason; **The Demon Pyromancer**. My chase for the forbidden nearly consumed me, but like the wisdom of the old witch recommended, I found myself controlling it lest it consume me. Much like an actual demon my faith in the fire pulled through. It's time I showed these men what that means.

I climbed up to my feet and felt my left hand encase itself in a red energy. One of which I forced into my chest and felt an unbelievable pain take hold of my chest and soon body. The **Power Within** me forced awake once more to the point that my right hand burst. A blade of pure chaos flame formed within my hands. The **Demon's Scar** of the Demon Prince I defeated and whose soul transposed for his last flame. I held the sword and pyromancy flame upward before them and allowed my left hand to burst once more with fire. These men, that outmanned me with superior fire arms, quaked and hesitated once they left their sleepy stupor. I'll fix that.

I rushed to the first car with my hands up and slammed them into the ground. A Fire storm came out from the ground and consumed all the men around me in the first blockade. I glared upward and held my Demon's Scar up and twirled sending the Chaos Bed Vestiges out into the next blockage in twice the power and ferocity of the previous one. It blasted many men off their feet if it didn't consume them. I jumped through the fire as the last of the men stood only for my Demon's Scar to stab into his chest and cut through his body with ease. There's no resistance from swinging this sword and without proper resistance the fate of being cut down by this blade can be either extremely quick or agonizingly slow. Either way great pain is ensured.

I felt a bit of his life force felling me as his life faded filtered through the Ring of the Evil Eye back into my body.

I looked up and felt another one of those gun head impact my shoulder and glared heatedly at the third blockade and shot towards it. They fired at me and I was hit again and again but with the burning men behind me dying at a decent rate from the fire these little attacks amounted to nothing.

I reached the blockade as they stopped shooting, I'll assume out of those gun heads, and twirled unleashing a fire orb to the right that blasted many of the men back. A man came from behind me with his gun up and I turned around and bat it away from me opening him up. I stabbed my flaming sword into his gullet and watched the fear of death flood his eyes and the pain cause his knees to give out. He was alive until I placed my foot on his shoulder and pulled it out of him. Then I felt more life fill me. I changed to my Demon's fists and landed on a group of them with the ferocity of the Watchers of the Abyss. From one to the next I danced and weaved from one man to the next feeling my body fill with more life with each successful hit.

"KILL HIM!" I heard one man roar until I was upon him as well with my Demon's scar in hand. He turned his back to speak to the last blockade only to suffer a backstab from me. I pulled my sword and faced the last blockade with a bit of curiosity on how I'm going to do this. I've used up most of my Focus and have enough for maybe one last fireball, the most basic of pyromancy. Or maybe for a combustion instead. I let my Demon's Scar return to the recesses of my body as the Power Within regressed as well. I've one last blockade to go so might as well finish this off.

I flipped backward behind one of the carts the moment they began to open fire and looked around bit for something to use. I noticed a bit past the cart was a small alley of sort. I glanced over the cart to the blockade and saw nothing that connects them. I continued to look until my eyes happened upon a ladder of sorts in the alley that led upward to the roof of the building. Enough smoke covered this area as well that I could possibly hide as well beneath it. I can move once they begin to reload under the cover of the smoke of the fire to the alley. Then I can climb up and make my way towards the blockade from above. I can jump down into a plunging attack with my Demon's fist and burn down a few of them. That should give me the edge I need of life to shrug off their assault of guns to finish them off the rest of way. This will work. Assassination became part of my bag of tricks once I found out that charging in without a plan spelled my passing more times than I'd choose to count.

I took a breath and rose my hand up and pointed it towards that flaming remains of the first two blockades over the corner. I sat puzzled on what I was doing until I felt a bit of my Focus return to me. My eyes widened as the flames and lava before me simmered down into obscurity until dying out completely. I saw a few red and one or two blue souls not consumed by the fire. I felt my soul vessel filled a bit as I took in the flames as well.

Did the souls the flames consume come back to me once I somehow recalled them? How is this possible? I've never heard of pyromancy or sorceries capable of this. What happened to me to allow me to syphon the Focus of my spells that have lingering effects back to me? I thought on it before a moment until I heard a loud clang in my helmet. I grit my teeth as the sound and ducked further down.

I believe one of those gun heads hit my helmet. It forced my chin down into my chest. Not to my chest but into it. I grunted and crouched walked towards the alley and stood up once I broke past the carts. I walked to the alley slowly through the smoke and most of the attacks focused on the carts meaning they couldn't see me. I walked calmly to the ladder with a quick look over my garbs. Full of holes and covered in blood. The holes of my clothing showed skin that was without marks as if nothing had happened.

The durability of these garbs is terrible and not even a bonfire or blacksmith to fix them with. Maybe I should just stick to my armor instead of these things. At least my face is protected with my helm. An arrow to the head last time knocked me out for two minutes only for me to be picked up by hollow warriors and my body thrown over a cliff. Since then my head is the first part of my body I protect above all.

I checked my flame and found it flickering. It's not completely dead now with a bit more of my Focus restored, but not enough for a Chaos pyromancy. If I would've brought my Executioner's Greatsword I wouldn't be in this predicament now. If I had my Ashen Flask I'd use it as well but was stopped from bringing it by the Fire Keeper's words.

"Ashen one, thou shalt conflict with thy foes without Estus. Thou walt always have'th it." She said to me and made my think. She was right that I won't have it forever and I've only so many sips of it left. I should return to the shrine and the bonfire to restore it along with a good collection of souls for the fire as well. I feel it might be hungry for such more than a darkwraith.

I swiftly climbed up the ladder to the roof and jogged across it towards the other side. I saw a decent jump to the other side behind the blockade and leapt clean across with my masterfully timing. I've fell to my doom more times than I've fell to any opponent and so first mastered the art of jumping before anything. Even before parrying with and later without a shield.

I thought back to the other pyromancy I hold and went back to the basics with a smile. One of the pyromancy of old restored by Cornyx past through my mind and my fire seemed to flicker at the thought of using one from the old master. One of the Great Swamp's more advanced spells that hurl an exploding fireball towards you target. Most pyromancy are more singular and simple in their form and use. The rarity of the technique is rated by the change it undergoes after leaving the caster's hand thus making these spells renowned for their difficulty. One of which was one of the first I was taught from the Great Swamp Pyromancy Tome.

I rose my hand up and pulled it back from above." UP TOP!" One man noticed me and how could he not. I'm in the open with a flaming hand above them. I'd be very difficult to miss but I was noticed much too late. I hurled the fire ball at the blockade below and willed the fire to Burst into pieces that rained down orbs of fire upon them. The Bursting Fireball. I watched from above the carnage that spread once the fire hit around and upon the men below but the effect wasn't as massive as with the Chaos Pyromancies.

I pulled my Demon's fist upon my fists and dropped down and plunged on four of them. I impacted them and watched as the fires for my fists burst blasting them back. Like before I weaved one man to the next.

"Got em!" I glanced left and saw a badly burned but alive man with his gun trained on me. I rolled to the side as he shot at me right behind of us his friends. He made a decent shield. I grabbed my human shield by the back and pushed him away towards his friend. While distracted I rolled right behind him an dslammed my fist into his back and felt his spine snap. I pulled back as he fell to his knees and punched him once more in the back of his head forcing him into the ground dead.

I growled at my back erupted in pain then turned towards the direction of the fire. I felt five more gun heads enter me from the front this time and growled at the last two men standing. I felt the life of the last two lives I just erased fill me.

 **Ding. Ding. Ding.**

I glanced down and noticed the metal being ejected out of my body and falling to the ground as the life of the last two filled me. The life I took from those men acted as a small Heal that forced out the heads to restore my flesh to how it once was.

Once the last fell I looked up to the last two with my fists coming back to life. They gasped together and looked ready to run. I twirled and impacted with one in my flurry of fire and pummeled him down into the ground dead. I faced the last and smashed my fists together as I walked up to him. The man dropped down to his knees before me showered with fear of his judgement to come.

"P-Please," he begged, and I frowned. I detest begging. "I-I have a family," he cried.

I gazed upin the man and thought on my next actions. I was told not to leave survivors and just carnage in my wake. That my name would spread from the word of mouth of the Don and some manner of papers that are not the identification things he mentioned before. That includes this man. The most I can offer is a quick death.

I grabbed his head and before he could utter another word used the most basic of combustion techniques to set his head aflame but I as aiming for his brain. Not even a moment later his life left him, and his soul shaped together in my hand.

Red and sharp.

I opened my mouth and swallowed it whole and sighed as the feelings of loss that followed with it. I felt life fill me as well. I sighed and looked towards the metal gates of the warehouse and walked towards it. Looking it over it opens to the side. I grabbed the bars and tugged it to no avail. I rose an eyebrow and tried again with more of my strength. The gate struggled but soon it creaked open with by my will.

"Damn Vince," I shot my head to the left and spotted Lorenzo awing the feat of carnage he must have witnessed from me and the results of it. "It would've taken us days to take this and you did it in ten minutes."

Was it really that long? I'm getting rusty in my age. Lorenzo didn't seem to mind and just smirked at me. He pulled out something and took it to his hair before pulling it back and faced the warehouse. "Welp, let's go." I nodded and followed the man past frightened workers by the looks of it and mused over the fact they didn't have anyone guarding the interior and only the exterior. You'd think they'd have some manner of armed guard, but I guess I was mistaken.

The trip through the warehouse was short and we happened upon this one room with a single man trying to get some thing on his table working. Something he keeps bringing to his ear.

"If you're wond'n why that don't work," Lorenzo announced himself as he opened the door acting dignified and proud of his position over this slightly older man with peon clothing. "It's because I cut your lines." The man dropped his thing and stepped back with his eyes wide with a mix of fear and shock.

"L-Lorenzo!" The wiseguy stammered as he stepped back. Lorenzo just smiled and grabbed the man by the collar.

"Do us both a favor," Lorenzo threw the man towards his chair and gestured me to come over which I did. "Sit down, shut the fuck up, and listen to me and hear what I got to say. Might save ya life, ya understand?" Lorenzo asked in a polite but slightly menacing tone of voice. The man didn't answer and opt to stare at him and Lorenzo frowned with a sigh. He leaned up and swiped the back of his hand across the wiseguy's face in a loud smack. I winced a bit not from the pain but the fact that was a challenge this man will never fulfill thus showing his lack of pride and backbone. It's a shame but such is life.

"When I talk you kike basta'd and you damn will answer. Capiche?" Lorenzo did this gesture with his thumb and two fingers touching, point upwards, and flicking his wrist back and forth. It's strange but I like it. I committed it to memory.

"Y-yeah Lorenzo I got," he man shivered and Lorenzo smirked.

"Good. Now that Don is wondering why you turn ya back on his generous offers?"

"Give you control of my warehouse or you kill me! How is that generous?"

 **SMACK!**

Lorenzo smacked the man a second time. He hummed and pulled out one of those smoke sticks. "Hey Vince, got a light," the man asked and I looked at him. I can use light miracle and a sorcery to repair my weapons but what use is it now? "From ya fire man," he looked down at my hands and I lifted my left. My pyromancy flame came alive and Lorenzo smiled. He leaned forward to light his stick and I stepped back to await to see how this will go. Lorenzo noticed the shock caused by my pyromancy flame and leaned inward towards the man. I think that was intentional.

"Now Alperstein this is how this gonna work. You gonna tell those Castello that your deal with 'em is thru. You with us now." He put simply before putting the stick in his mouth and creating smoke. "If ya don't I'm going to have Vince here burn you to a crisp. Then we get the next guy that replaces you and keep going. The choice is yours." The man sat still forcing us to wait. I waited for long enough though and took the man's shoulder. I felt my fire come alive and the man screamed from the most basic of combustion. "Ahhhhh," he screamed but I persisted until I felt Lorenzo take me by the shoulder. I lifted my hand and stepped back to let him continued. "Hurt eh?" Lorenzo blew smoke into the man's face with a giant smirk on his face. The man panted and cried a bit in response. "Unless I get my money I'm gonna let our fiend here negotiate with ya instead. Hehehe you don't want that," he chuckled before leaning back up. "So what da you say now?"

The man pointed upward towards a box of sort to the side. It had a single handle and a circular dial of sorts on it as well. "S-safe. T-take it," he gasped.

"You giving us your first payment already? Atta boy," Lorenzo tapped the man's cheeks with a grin before looking back up to me. "Vince can you get that open while I make a deal with our friend?"

I shrugged and walked to this safe and looked it over. I grabbed the dials and turned it with the numbers on it turning with it. I turned it clockwise until I felt a click and kept going. On the same number I felt the subtle click ad nothing else. I reached the clinic on my more and turned back to a click on a different number this time. I repeated this system four time until I heard two clicks in a single number. The handle dropped a tad after that. I took the handle and pushed down. It moved and I opened the safe with ease. That wasn't difficult just required attention to detail though I'm sure a normal human would never have felt what I did. I've always been sensitive to subtle changes and shifts whether on an object or a person.

"Nice work Vince." Lorenzo walked over with a bag in hand and looked into the safe. He reached for a couple stacks of the paper inside and put them in the bag and left the rest. "In this business we ain't thieves. It's bad for business to take what's not part of the deal. We go with current demands now and squeeze more out once business picks up. Ya understand?" I nodded. It's interesting that men like this wouldn't just take everything right off the bat. It's not out of the goodness of their hearts though it's to keep this business of theirs running.

"We'll be in touch muthafucka," Lorenzo walked up to the man and brandish his own gun and pointed it at the wise guy. "Disrespect the Don again you ain't gonna see my pretty face again." Lorenzo tapped the gun against the man's cheek before gesturing back at me. "You gon' see him. And he killed all 62 of your guards solo. Imagine him doin a home visit."

"No! Please!" the man begged.

"Like I said do ya part and you'll be fine." Lorenzo held up the bag before turning around and putting his gun away. I looked down to the man for a moment and noticed his arm was shot. He'd be unable to use it with how deeply my fire cut into him. That probably wouldn't be good for business.

"Let's get outta here." Lorenzo walked out leaving us both alone.

I took that time to pulled out my chime and held it over his wound. The man trembled but dismissed it. I closed my eyes and used the last of my focus in a prayer. A small concentrated light covered the man's shoulder and as if nothing happened the burn faded leaving burn cloth instead. These humans have little life if a Heal Aid was able to reverse the damage fully like this. Regardless he can use his arm now. The man tested out his arm as I leaned back up and placed my chime back on my belt.

"Thank you?" The man said in a questioning manner almost suspicious of my aims. I simply turned away then walked out after that through the warehouse.

I didn't see Lorenzo so I walked down the street and past the corner. That's when I saw him with a large sack in on his back. He was picking up the souls of the men I'd erased. "Yo Vince you got a lotta souls to work with." I was inclined to agree. Lorenzo was nice enough to pick them all up for me. I appreciated it and rose my hand. Lorenzo handed me the bag without a fuss.

"Comes down to whether or not ya wanna keep or sell those huh? Not sure bout the kishin eggs but those human souls can be sold to the Butcher or at one of our rackets."

Lorenzo reached into his bag and pulled out some of that paper. "Here's your cut as well Vince." I took the paper currency and looked it over. I shrugged and placed it on my pocket.

"Now," he hit my back with a sky smile on his lips. "We gonna be rich Ashy, you and me, if we keep this up. You'll go all around the world too if this is what you can do."

I thought on how interesting that would be before teaching into the sack and grabbed a blue soul. I looked it over and swallowed it whole as Lorenzo prattled on about his dreams of grandeur. It matters not to me, but what did is this new discovery. I never noticed it before at the dinner table but this time around I felt my focus swiftly replenish once my body devoured this soul. I rose my left arm and focused. The fires of Chaos heeded my call in an instant.

"Whoa," Lorenzo jumped once I did this. "What's all that for?"

I shook my head and walked towards the man. Red souls can heal my body and blue can restore my Focus. Fascinating. I wonder what the soul of a witch or maybe those weapons could do if I'm depleted. What would the soul of this Kishin they speak of do were I to claim it? I thought on this and wandered back to the limo and climbed in. Lorenzo followed after me and sat down as well to my left.

"We need to get you some new clothes Vincey and I know just the place to get you suited up again." That would be a good idea. I'm in tattered rags right now full of holes from those guns. My sleeves have long burned away from my use of pyromancies on top of this. I wear the gauntlets of the black knights for a reason for they have the greatest resistances towards fire that I use. I should wear them still or some manner of gauntlets or bracers fashioned for intense heats.

"Drive, to Loretta's please."

The name sparked memories I quickly shut down for another time. I'll reminisce the old thief later. For now I thought of what I've just done. The lives I taken didn't even equate to what I did during. Never in my time in Lothric were I capable of utilizing so many spells and at once without first returning to the bonfire to rearrange my them. Never have I been capable of such a feat and normally the only ones who can are either special souls, gods, or masters. I'm no master, or rather I don't see myself as one. I'm no God that's for certain. My soul is human so not at all special. How can I do this?

I thought back to the time in the Kiln of the First Flame and the Soul of Cinder. It utilized so many different spells and powers, many of which I believed lost to the ages, against me. Did I somehow inherit this ability to use any manner of spells at anytime? Devouring that soul whole and souls now have special effects on my body so it's a possibility. I can still feel the Soul of Lord's burning strong within my breast. Maybe it's changing me. But this is only speculation. Only time will tell.

"Here we are." I looked out the window to a building. Only work I understood was alterations on the sign. Through I know a tailor shop when I see one. Maybe I can get some decent clothing here. It appears decent enough.

"Now the best way to pay underground can be one of three ways Vince. With cold hard cash," Lorenzo pulled out a sack of paper for me to see. "Rese Coins." Lorenzo reached into his pocket and revealed the coins. A copper, silver, and gold one that looked oddly familiar. "Or a nice soul of blue or an adaptive Kishin Egg. Either can do if you have the rough sum. Got it?" I nodded at the man here to show me the ropes. "Good now get two of em blue souls and let's go."

I grabbed a few as told and followed the man out the cart. "Hide those as well. Normal people get itchy when they see the souls of other normal people around. Ya understand?" Makes sense. If souls are used as a form of illegal currency then normal people wouldn't understand well. I tucked them into the folds of my top and quickly joined him out the cart onto the side of the main path. "Loretta will take care of ya. She been doing out sits going on 30 years. She's head of The Grand as well, the hotel across the street." I turned around and spotted a large flashy building with a lot of people at it. She's the head of that and yet works in a common shop like this. Interesting.

"Now remember to treat her with respect and render the proper respect. She's big news Vince and can shift the power of this city with ease. The Don and her go way back being why she sides with us."

I hummed and walked up to the door and walked in to meet the Head of the Grand. I spotted an old woman sitting in a chair sewing the pair of trousers together. She didn't look like much but her soul though it stronger than most. Much stronger than that of Don Capone I fact. The woman gazed back at me with sky blue but slightly Grey eyes. Her face didn't even have a single mark of age or wrinkles but I can tell she's older than anyone I've met thus far. She carried a mature air around her but slightly motherly as well. Like a mixture of Priestess Emma and the hand maiden mixed together but not in the body of a hag.

"How are you alive," the woman asked to me before using her left hand to pull the single bang over her forehead behind her ear. Her grey hair with little spots of brown was tied in a bun on the side of her head.

I opted to bow politely towards the woman instead and she stared at me perplexed. "Your not like the normal gangsters or men standing I normally get," she stated before turning back to her task. "No one bows like that anymore unless you're from China or Japan," she continued. I've never heard of these places Before but I'm sure those kingdoms are grand as well. "I'll assume your hear for a quick fit. Do you have my dues?" I walked up to the woman and placed the two souls down on top her table. She looked at them a spell then huffed. "Those will do for now. Sit down and give me ten minutes. By then I'll be done."

I rose an eyebrow but walked to the chairs in the front and sat down. Lorenzo was outside with another one of those sticks in his mouth to wait for me. I sighed and crossed my arms. I wonder what the Fire Keeper is doing. Probably exploring the compound and talking to the maid and butler creatures that inhabit it. Maybe learning how to use a gun as I heard brought up once. That's would be interesting to see a fire keeper fight and possibly unleash the abyss within themselves.

"Head to the back room," I heard in a flash. I found the woman standing over me with a new outfit in hand. I picked it out of her hands and stood up. "It'll be a bit loose around the waist but a belt comes with it."

I grunted and walked to the back room and changed all other than the tie, I'll just call it a tie. These didn't hug my body like before and were a bit looser. I smiled a bit and walked out with my old one.

"You can leave than in the basket out front. Have a nice day," she waved me out and I followed through with it. She's a busy woman and good at her craft if she did this in minutes. I'll back for service like this. If this is the cycle I'll be a part of I could get used to it. Seems easy but not every thing is that cut and dry. It's never that simple.

"You looking sharp again Vince." Lorenzo complimented and I nodded. He flicked his stick away and walked back to the cart. "Let's get out of here to the spot. You can meet Vinny and Leo. My cousin on my mom's side Vito is in as well. He's old but not a joke." Lorenzo was about to comb in before he looked back and saw me still in place. "You ready Vince?"

I looked around at this new kingdom I've found myself in and thought on the rules that evolved and remained from the old world.

Was I ready to tackle this new land? A land of strange customs and modes of transporation. A land with currency for almost anything in many forms. A land with a dark underground where I believe I feel at home in. A land that never expected a force like me to arrive to this land full of opportunities and souls for the fire.

Yes... I believe I am.

* * *

A/N: I noticed a review about how this doesn't feel like good ol' soul eater and I'd agree with you. The focus isnt on the kids of the series and their introduction is a ways off. This takes place before they are even meisters outside of Death the Kidd who is older than all of them combined. Years will pass and by the end of it and the start of the Kishin arc much will be revealed and powers will shift. For better or worse it's up to your perspective.

If you never played Dark Souls the lore that will be shown will spoil a lot of the story. I'm a hard lore hunter so some things you probably never expected will be revealed. Just a warning.

Thanks for Reading and please review or pm with question and such.

My question to ya'll is, what god or goddess should be involved in the story and presisted with the change of Age?


End file.
